Lua de Sangue
by Dondeloth
Summary: Eu sabia que meu dever era mata-lo... Eu sabia que estaria em perigo mortal, se continuasse ao seu lado... Deus por que eu tinha de ama-lo tanto?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertece. Pertende ao Kishimoto-sensei, tudo bem eu nunca gostei muito de loiros mesmo...**

**_(Nota da Autora): _As caracteristicas vampiricas, citadas nessa história, são uma junção, das caracteristicas, criadas pelas autoras Stephenie Meyer, e Anne Ricce, créditos a essas maravilhosas escritoras, eu nunca conseguiria criar algo assim sozinha.**

**Fanfic sem fins lucrativos **

**Boa leitura **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

- Vamos Hinata empunhe a espada direito! – gritou meu pai dessa vez, com um comando mais firme na voz.

Eu vi a lamina de sua espada, vir em minha direção brilhando com sua luz prateada, enquanto os últimos raios de sol faiscavam no crepúsculo. Meus dedos instintivamente se apertaram no cabo de minha própria espada, tentei lutar contra minha vontade de fechar meus olhos. Eu sabia que aquilo não adiantaria de nada apenas deixaria meu pai ainda mais irritado, eu era péssima nas aulas de esgrima, um fracasso total e completo. Não conseguia ser boa nem mesmo quando me esforçava tanto.

- Olha a guarda! Conserte isso agora! – berrou meu pai perdendo o resto de paciência, contida na sua voz.

A espada na mão dele, acertou a lamina da minha com tanta força que ela trincou, não pude segurar o golpe monstruosamente poderoso, eu deixei minha espada cair no chão com um baque surdo, a poeira mal se ergueu quando o objeto prateado tocou o solo. Se aquele tivesse sido um combate de verdade, eu sabia que naquele momento eu já não estaria respirando. Em todos os combates que eu tivera com o meu pai desde que nossas aulas de esgrimas haviam começado, eu havia perdido em batalha. Eu sabia que aquilo era humilhante para ele.

Eu tentei não ver mais uma vez sua expressão de desapontamento, escondi meus olhos, por debaixo de minha franja farta, eu não sabia mais como olhar para meu pai, nem o que dizer a ele. Eu era um tremendo fracasso.

- Hinata – ele disse finalmente quebrando o silencio constrangedor entre nós - eu não sei mais o que fazer com você. Nós treinamos todos os dias aqui à tarde, e você não melhorou em absolutamente nada.

Eu sabia que aquilo era verdade. Talvez fosse por isso que eu me sentia tão horrível. Meu pai estava pessoalmente me treinando, e eu simplesmente não progredira. De nada havia adiantado, meus treinos noturnos as escondidas, nem a ajuda que Neji havia me dado, eu continuava tão ruim como no começo, ou talvez ainda pior.

- Você consegue entender como sua situação é grave? – perguntou meu pai, fazendo com que meu estomago se remexesse ainda mais convulsivamente – dentro de pouco tempo você completara dezoito anos, e será considera realmente como herdeira do clã. E você nem ao menos consegue empunhar uma espada decentemente. Como posso transformá-la em minha herdeira? Na primeira batalha que for disputar será morta! O que será então do clã sem uma líder?

Eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha, eu nunca antes havia estado em batalha. Eu sabia que depois que eu fosse considerada herdeira oficialmente, aquilo iria mudar. Eu teria de enfrentar a noite, teria de enfrentar seus perigos, finalmente eu seria colocada cara a cara contra um vampiro. Eu teria de matá-lo ou seria morta. Não era um futuro que me empolgava.

- Você sabe que estamos passando por uma situação muito difícil – explicou meu pai pela milésima vez, num tom muito severo – os vampiros vem se mostrando cada vez mais agitados, e não sabemos o motivo. Eles estão se alimentando mais, e com maior freqüência. Mês passado nós tivemos uma grande baixa.

Eu deixei meu animo ser atingido por aquilo, como se ele tivesse levado uma grande bofetada. Eu sempre me sentia mal, quando ouvia os sermões do meu pai, eles me faziam me sentir ainda mais inútil. Eu realmente era alguém sem salvação.

Eu pude ouvir o suspiro resignado, de meu pai, levantei meus olhos apenas um pouco e pude perceber que ele não olhava mais para mim. Seus olhos prateados como os meus estavam parados nos últimos raios de sol que ainda perduravam, no céu. Algumas estrelas já brilhavam através da neblina difusa da noite, a lua ainda não havia aparecido.

- Essa será uma noite fria – eu pude ouvir a voz de meu pai, mas não soube se ele estava se dirigindo a mim – É melhor você entrar. Está esfriando rápido.

Eu acenei simplesmente com a cabeça e continuei no mesmo lugar onde estava meu pai se abaixou e pegou a espada que até alguns instantes atrás eu estava brandindo. Eu sabia que ele tinha medo que eu me machucasse simplesmente enquanto eu tentava guardar minha espada. Ele estava certo, eu era extremamente desajeitada.

Eu vi seus cabelos, cor de chocolates caírem por sobre seus ombros, e mordi meu lábio inferior. Doía mais do que ele podia entender o fato de eu ser tão insignificante. Eu não merecia ser filha daquele homem tão valente tão corajoso, eu não merecia ter nascido neste clã. Eu pensei em pedir desculpas, pela minha incapacidade, mas não o fiz; aquilo só me deixaria em uma situação ainda pior. Eu sabia que meu pai nunca aceitaria minhas desculpas.

Eu vi suas costas largas se afastarem rápido, o jeito dele caminhar altivamente e com tamanha, graça e firmeza sempre iriam me encantar. Se eu não tivesse os meus olhos prateados, que Hyuuga Hiashi, eu apostaria que era adotada.

Uma leve respiração, atrás de mim chamou minha atenção. Eu sabia que ele estava ali me observando, ele sempre me observava, esse era seu trabalho. Preparei-me tentando conter a vermelhidão do meu rosto para encarar o rosto calmo e sereno do meu primo Neji.

- Eu não acho que você não tenha evoluído nada Hinata-sama – meu primo disse tentando me animar – eu achei seu jogo de pés dessa vez muito melhor.

Eu não pude não sorrir ao ouvir aquele comentário. Somente meu primo podia, ver uma melhora inexistente nas minhas aulas de esgrimas, com certeza ele era o professor mais paciente do mundo, eu me sentia mal por saber que também o estava decepcionando. Pelo menos pra ele eu podia pedir desculpas.

- Me desculpe ni-san – eu murmurei baixinho, mas sabia que ele estava escutando com atenção – não importa o que eu faça, simplesmente não consigo, melhorar, é tão frustrante.

Eu senti o olhar de meu primo sobre mim. Eu não conseguia entender, porque ele me olhava daquela maneira tão forte. Meu coração sempre disparava quando aquilo acontecia, ele percebia minha reação, então desviava seu olhar.

Caminhei em sua direção e nos dois sentamos nos degraus de pedra, da ala leste do castelo. Ficamos durante um bom tempo em silencio, as luzes do sol já haviam desaparecido, mas eu ainda podia enxergar vagamente o contorno do rosto do meu primo. Eu não tinha medo da noite quando ele estava do meu lado.

- O que você fez hoje? – eu perguntei tentando quebrar o silencio entre nós.

- Treinei com o Rock Lee, não existe pessoa no mundo mais insistente. Simplesmente não consegui dizer não para ele, mas deveria ter dito, o treino dele quase me matou.

Eu sorri ainda mais ouvindo aquilo. A amizade completamente estranha entre aqueles dois era algo impar. Eu fiquei feliz pelo meu primo. Ele era sempre tão serio e retraído, era bom para ele ter alguém como Rock Lee alegre e descontraído para lhe tirar um pouco de sua rotina tão desgastante.

- Eles ainda não o encontraram... – disse Neji, como se nós estivéssemos falando sobre o assunto. Eu pude sentir a preocupação e a raiva misturada, em seu tom de voz, baixa e contida, aquilo me deixou ainda pior, eu sabia que Neji estava passando por uma situação muito difícil, e eu não era capaz de ajudá-lo em nada.

- Eles vão achá-lo Neji, não se preocupe – nem eu mesma pude confiar no meu tom débil.

- Já faz mais de uma semana. Sem nenhuma noticia, ou sinal, parece que ele simplesmente desapareceu no ar. Eu não entendo porque Hiashi-sama não me deixa ir procurá-lo...

- Não fique com raiva dele ni-san, ele também está preocupado, afinal é irmão dele...

A noite já havia caído por completo mesmo assim, eu pude sentir o olhar de prata do meu primo sobre mim, seu rosto forte e bem feito estava voltado em minha direção. Eu conhecia-a tão bem que mesmo na escuridão podia visualizá-lo como na luz do dia. Sua testa alta, suas maçãs do rosto firme, os lábios finos de contornos delicados, as sobrancelhas que ornavam perfeitamente, com a cor de seus cabelos chocolates.

- Seu pai é forte Neji, eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem. Ele é um bom guerreiro, um bom caçador de vampiros. De um voto de confiança a ele.

Eu pude sentir o suspiro de Neji se perdendo na escuridão, seus ombros fortes e largos descontraíram um pouco e se mostraram mais relaxados.

- Tem razão Hinata-sama. Ele não será vencido tão facilmente.

O céu estava pipocado de estrelas aquela noite. As luzes no castelo já haviam sido acendidas, mesmo assim eu e Neji permanecemos durante um tempo muito longo embaixo daquele manto azul estrelado sem falar nada. Era sempre tão fácil ficar na presença de Neji, ele nunca me cobrava uma palavra, ou se incomodava com meu silencio. Eu gostava muito do meu primo, eu realmente gostaria que ele pudesse ter nascido como meu irmão... Como meu irmão mais velho.

Nós estávamos muito quietos, por isso foi fácil ouvir o barulho de passos sendo arrastados com dificuldade, não muito longe de onde nós estávamos. Eu senti meus nervos tencionaram imediatamente, e vi Neji pular como um gato ficando muito ereto nas pernas, esperando o próximo som.

Mais uma vez o som de passos pode ser ouvido, a noite estava muito silenciosa, então para nós parecia que era um barulho muito alto, apesar de que na realidade aquilo não passava de um pequeno ruído. Meus olhos percorreram todos os lugares nas sombras do campo de treinamento. Eu podia sentir toda a concentração do meu primo que havia se colocado na minha frente em posição de defesa. Eu ordenei as minhas pernas que se levantassem, mas demorou um tempo razoavelmente longo para elas me obedecerem.

-Hinata-sama – chamou a voz do meu primo que estava bem diante de mim – corra até o castelo e peça ajuda, eu não posso saber quem está espreitando na escuridão, e não vou deixá-la sozinha para ir verificar isso.

- Não vou deixá-lo aqui sem ajuda ni-san...

- Para de ser teimosa e me ouça, você pode me ajudar muito mais indo, chamar alguém.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando decidir a coisa certa a se fazer no menor tempo possível, eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho, mas não seria de nenhuma ajuda para Neji ficando aqui. Se fosse realmente um vampiro (um vampiro bem barulhento por sinal) então meu primo, teria dois trabalhos, alem de lutar contra a criatura, teria o trabalho de me defender.

Os passos se tornaram de repente mais altos, e mais vacilantes. Meu coração ribombou alto nos meus ouvidos e eu pude sentir meu corpo tremer. Eu não sabia o que fazer para poder ajudá-lo numa situação como essa.

Meus olhos mesmo com toda a escuridão, conseguiram divisar a sombra de algo, se movendo ao longe perto do portão de entrada para o campo de treinamento. A sombra se mexia, lentamente, parecia ter muita dificuldade ao andar, os pés raspavam grosseiramente contra o chão poeirento e cheio de pedras, tropeçando nas plantas que ficavam no caminho.

Os olhos prateados de Neji focalizaram, na sombra e não se mostraram menos hostis, com uma agilidade incrível meu primo desembainhou sua espada, e colocou-se em postura de ataque. Nós esperamos silenciosamente algum movimento agressivo por parte daquela sombra, ela pareceu cambalear, e caiu com um baque grave no chão, soltando um gemido. Eu reconheci aquela voz... Algo gelado de repente, pareceu escorregar para dentro do meu estomago. A voz de Neji cortou a escuridão noturna.

- Pai!

O corpo de Neji se projetou muito rápido para frente em direção ao corpo do meu tio caído no chão, eu não tinha duvidas de aquela sombra era meu tio Hizashi.

Minhas pernas permaneceram algum tempo paradas, como se tivessem sido pregadas no chão. Eu podia sentir o vento que percorria o lugar, e o silencio anormal, o castelo não estava longe, e através da minha visão periférica, eu podia enxergar as luzes alaranjadas, projetadas através da noite. Somente uma parte de mim estava consciente de tudo aquilo, minha concentração estava voltada para o corpo caído de meu tio, e para meu primo ao seu lado. Eu suspirei, enchendo os meus pulmões de ar, depois soltei-o devagar, tomei um pouco de coragem e segui os mesmos passos de meu primo.

O cheiro de sangue fresco atingiu meu rosto, com tamanho impacto que fez minha cabeça girar. Ajoelhei-me ao lado de Neji, prendendo minha respiração, o rosto de meu tio estava coberto pela escuridão, e eu não podia ver quase nada. Ele sussurrava palavras desconexas, e não respondias as perguntas do meu primo.

- Pai! Pai! Me responda você está bem?

A voz de Neji saia entrecortada, eu podia sentir o pânico latente naquelas palavras, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu percebi a cabeça do meu tio se inclinar ligeiramente, na direção da voz do meu primo, os sussurros desconexos pararam por alguns momentos. Ele parecia ter voltado a si.

- Ne... ji – a voz do meu tio estava fraca, não passava de um murmúrio lamentoso – Vá chamar meu irmão pra mim... Rápido!

- Não, pai, você está muito ferido eu vou te levar para dentro!

- Neji, ouça-me pelo menos uma vez o que estou dizendo... Vá chamar meu irmão...

Eu senti os olhos perolados, do meu primo sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele não negaria aquele pedido, a seu pai, ele iria me deixar sozinha, e aquilo ia contra todas as suas obrigações. Eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu não me importava de ficar alguns instantes sozinhas, que eu não tinha medo, mas minha garganta estava seca demais, eu não achava que fosse capaz de pronunciar nenhuma palavra naquele momento. Eu vi meu primo se levantar como um gato, e começar a correr muito rápido, em direção a porta do castelo, eu sabia que não era longe, mas ele teria que procurar por meu pai. E aquilo podia demorar.

Eu soltei minha respiração pelo nariz provocando um chiado o cheiro do sangue do meu tio estava ainda mais forte agora que eu estava mais próxima dele. Ele havia mergulhado novamente naquele mundo de palavras desconexas do qual eu não conseguia entender. Meus olhos esquadrinharam o corpo de meu tio, eu não conseguia ver onde ele estava ferido, mas eu podia ver não muito nitidamente a poça de sangue formando debaixo de seu corpo. Aquilo me deixou alarmada, eu olhei para o céu vendo as estrelas, e sem conseguir enxergar a lua. Será que o cheiro de sangue fresco atrairia algum vampiro? Eu sabia que eles costumavam rondar as florestas que ficavam próximas ao castelo, nós éramos um grande grupo de pessoas que viviam, juntas e bem afastadas da vila mais próxima, atacar algum de nós os pouparia de ter que ir a vila mais próxima. Eu senti meu corpo estremecer, devido aquele pensamento, meus dedos buscaram inutilmente o cabo de minha espada inexistente, naquele momento ela devia estar guardada sobre o dossel de minha cama, limpa e polida. Eu estava sozinha, e sem nenhuma arma para defender a mim e ao meu tio se algum vampiro tentasse nos atacar. Não que eu conseguisse lutar contra algum vampiro, ou fizesse muita diferença, eu sabia que se seria morta na mesma hora depois que um vampiro pousasse seus olhos em mim.

O tropel de passos chamou minha atenção, eu pude divisar mesmo ao longe um grupo de pessoas vindo em nossa direção, eles carregavam tochas e iluminavam vagamente a escuridão noturna, eu senti um alivio imediato inundar meu ser, eu pude ver que quem liderava o grupo era meu pai e Neji. A expressão de desespero no rosto de meu primo fez meu coração bater dolorosamente. Ao meu lado eu ouvi os gemidos de meu tio se tornarem mais intensos.

- Hinata afaste-se dele! – gritou meu pai mesmo a distancia.

Eu obedeci num impulso pulando para longe, alguns segundos depois meu pai e Neji se prostraram ao lado de meu tio, no mesmo lugar que eu estivera alguns instantes atrás.

- Hizashi! Meu irmão onde você está ferido? – a voz retumbante de meu pai, ecoou por todo o lugar.

Eu pude ver o grupo de pessoas que agora se aproximavam com passos cautelosos, às tochas iluminaram a escuridão, a poça de sangue sob meu tio era muito maior do que eu havia imaginado, eu não tinha percebido, mas as palmas de minha mão e meus joelhos estavam sujas, meu estomago revirou-se convulsivamente dentro de mim. Eu puxei o ar com força para dentro de meus pulmões e não soltei minha respiração por um longo tempo.

O rosto de meu tio estava cheio de cortes profundos onde o sangue já estava seco, sua roupa estava quase totalmente rasgada, eu não podia mais ver sua espada então imaginei que ele havia perdido em algum lugar. Sobre o peito de meu tio havia um pequeno calombo coberto por sua capa negra, eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas enquanto eu encarava o objeto escondido meu corpo tremeu incontrolavelmente, meus olhos desceram para o braço direito de meu tio e se arregalaram diante daquela visão. Meu tio não havia perdido a espada, alguém havia lhe arrancado junto com sua mão. Eu fechei meus olhos com força, podendo enxergar a imagem que continuava gravada através das minhas pálpebras. Havia marcas de dentes por todo o braço direito e por suas pernas, eram profundas, e pareciam estar infeccionadas. Eu sabia que eram marcas das presas de um vampiro.

- Hiashi! – falou a voz de meu tio, dessa vez mais forte, seus olhos dançavam loucamente em suas órbitas – eu consegui, eu o matei. Eu não sou o primogênito, mas eu o matei!

- Fique quieto! Hizashi, nós vamos cuidar de você agora...

- Não me ouça! Eu sei que estou morrendo, eu vou morrer, mas veja eu não morrerei sozinho eu o matei, eu matei a criatura sanguinária sozinho!

Os olhos de meu tio estavam dilatados, e dançavam em suas órbitas com uma loucura que eu jamais vira. Ele não parecia ser aquele mesmo tio bondoso, que sempre tentava me animar, depois que eu levava alguma bronca de meu pai. Meus olhos pousaram em Neji que estava ao lado de meu pai, seus lábios finos estavam abertos e mesmo assim ele parecia não estar respirando, seus olhos prateados estavam sem foco, era como se ele não estivesse vendo aquela imagem agonizante de seu pai na sua frente. Ele estava tão imóvel, que eu tive vontade de me ajoelhar ao seu lado, e colocar meus braços em torno de seus ombros rígidos. Eu não tive coragem.

A mão esquerda de meu tio buscou o objeto coberto por sua capa, eu vi a capa toda rasgada cair de cima de seu corpo. Um calafrio anormal percorreu minha espinha, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em algo, meu corpo prendeu a respiração, meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração bateu de maneira descontrolada dentro de meu peito de tão rápido. A mão esquerda, de meu tio segurava fortemente a cabeça de Uchiha Itachi, o líder vampiro do clã Uchiha.

Os cabelos negros compridos estavam sendo segurados, pelos dedos fortes de meu tio, a pele extremamente branca se mostrava frágil como se fosse à folha de um papel muito fino, as enormes presas estavam à mostra, como se ele estivesse rosnando, mas sem nenhum som, os olhos vermelhos muito arregalados, mas sem foco, brilhavam de forma demoníaca em suas órbitas. Eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, meus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos olhos escarlates, meus pulmões berravam por ar, mas eu não ousava respirar. Eu senti a vertigem tomando conta de meu corpo, e senti-o indo escorregando para trás muito lentamente, até que alguém parou minha queda abruptamente. Eu olhei para cima, inalando com muita força o ar. Meus olhos se encontraram, com olhos que pareciam chocolate de derretido. Os olhos de Tenten estavam cheios de dor, ela desviou seu rosto do meu, e eu segui seu olhar. Ela olhava na direção do meu primo, como uma expressão de dor imensa. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo, vendo Neji sofrer, eu sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa no mundo para tentar aplacar a dor de meu primo. Eu sabia que Tenten detestava ser uma pessoa inútil, mas diferente de mim Tenten nunca tinha sido uma inútil.

- Hizashi! Como você o matou? – a voz de meu pai ecoou no silencio da noite. Eu podia ver a fúria inflamando em seus olhos.

Meu tio não respondeu a pergunta de meu pai, ele mergulhou mais uma vez num mundo onde suas palavras não podiam ser decifradas, seu corpo se debateu, e mesmo assim sua mão esquerda permaneceu erguida segurando a cabeça do vampiro, como se fosse um troféu a ser exibido.

- Tolo! – murmurou meu pai, mas todos os presentes puderam ouvi-lo – por que fostes procurar a própria morte?

- Eu o matei Hiashi! – meu tio repetiu, e dessa vez sua boca mostrava um sorriso deformado e sem alegria – o mais forte de todos eles, o mais antigo, eu o matei! E eu não sou o primogênito Hyuuga!

O riso do meu tio ecoou, nos muros de pedra do castelo, era algo sem vida, algo agonizante, meu coração encheu-se de pena. Meu primo estava muito parado ao lado do meu pai, seu rosto estava indecifrável, toda cor havia fugido dele.

Meu pai estava sem palavras, o vento percorreu o pequeno grupo fazendo as tochas balançarem ao sabor do vento, as sombras mudaram rápido de lugar devido ao movimento continuo do fogo. Eu não conseguia sentir a mão de Tenten, nas minhas costas, mas eu sabia que elas estavam lá, senão eu tinha certeza que estaria no chão naquele momento.

O riso do meu tio foi parando lentamente, um filete de sangue rubi, escorreu de sua boca em direção ao seu queixo, Eu não tinha percebido que o sangue dele havia secado em minhas roupas e em minhas mãos.

- O mais forte – ele repetiu com sua voz fraca, os olhos prateados, estavam fixos nas estrelas, mas iam perdendo o brilho – eu sou... O mais forte Hyuuga...

Meu tio ficou muito imóvel, a cabeça do vampiro que ele estava segurando caiu no chão junto com seu braço, ela rolou para a escuridão e ninguém pareceu se importar. Os dedos de meu pai pousaram sobre as pálpebras de meu tio, e as fechou lentamente pela ultima vez.

- Você sempre foi o mais corajoso Hyuuga... E o mais irresponsável também... – a voz de meu pai parecia estar sem vida, com uma tristeza que eu nunca tinha ouvido lá antes.

O corpo de Hyuuga Hizashi foi coberto e carregado num esquife de madeira em direção ao castelo, a mão de meu pai procurou na escuridão, pela cabeça do vampiro. A cabeça foi erguida contra a luz, os olhos ainda não haviam perdido o vermelho vivo. Eu não podia imaginar que aquilo era a cabeça de algo morto... De alguma forma, parecia ainda haver uma centelha de vida naquele objeto inanimado. Era algo tão terrível, mas eu não conseguia parar de observar, mesmo aquela face, estando completamente deformada numa agonia que somente a morte poderia trazer, eu via ainda uma centelha de beleza ali, uma beleza maligna que dentro de mim eu sabia que não devia existir.

- Ele era o mais antigo do clã – a voz de meu pai, era tensa sua testa exibia uma ruga profunda – eles buscaram vingança...

Ninguém daquele grupo pronunciou uma única palavra, a noite de repente pareceu aos meus olhos ficar mais clara. Eu olhei para cima e pude ver a imagem da lua minguante saindo de trás de nuvens brancas translúcidas. Os passos de meu pai seguiram em direção ao castelo, seus ombros estavam caídos e de alguma maneira ele exibia a postura de um homem derrotado.

No lugar onde estivera o corpo de meu tio, eu Tenten meu primo e Rock Lee, permanecemos em silencio, meu primo ainda continuava ajoelhado como se ainda pudesse enxergar o corpo de seu pai. Eu olhei em direção a Rock Lee, e vi-o segurando uma tocha, enquanto ele observava meu primo, ver seu rosto sempre tão cheio de vida e alegria transformado numa mascara de tristeza e pesar, mexeu com meu coração. A mão de Tenten ainda continuava em minhas costas me dando apoio, minhas pernas pareciam serem feitas de fracos gravetos, mesmo assim eu usei tudo o que sobrava de minha determinação, e caminhei com passos vacilantes em direção a Neji, eu não consegui me ajoelhar ao lado dele como gostaria, mas ele pareceu perceber minha presença.

Seus olhos prateados e mil vezes mais bonitos que o meu buscaram meu rosto. Ele parecia com alguém que tinha acabado de acordar de um grande pesadelo, seu rosto estava rígido e muito pálido. Suas pernas se flexionaram e com muita lentidão ele se ergueu e ficou diante de mim. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu, e quase vinte centímetros mais alto, eu ergui levemente meu queixo encarando seus olhos sem brilho, Eu queria lhe dizer varias coisas, eu gostaria de ter a coragem suficiente de abraçá-lo, ou ter força suficiente para poder arrancar aquela dor, que estava tão visível em todo seu ser. Mesmo assim eu não fiz nada, a não ser olhá-lo por um longo momento, torcendo para que ele pudesse ver através de meus olhos o quanto eu sentia muito por sua perda.

A mão de meu primo se ergueu num movimento muito lento, seu dedo pálido e macio acariciou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia ao lado de meu rosto. Aquele era um gesto comum para nós dois, mas um gesto que ele fazia apenas quando estávamos sozinhos. Ele parecia não estar notando a presença de Rock Lee ou Tenten.

- Me desculpe Hinata-sama – a voz de Neji era fraca, e estranha, não parecia ser sua voz – eu não queria tê-la deixado aqui sozinha. Eu sei que você não gosta do escuro...

As palavras tão simples, aquele pedido de desculpa tão singelo, fizeram meu coração se contorcer numa agonia incrível, sem que eu percebesse meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, que escorreram muito rápido por meu rosto, meus passos vacilantes foram na direção de Neji, meus braços circundaram seu corpo forte e vigoroso, e eu enterrei com vontade minha cabeça em seu peito, como se naquele gesto eu pudesse me esconder de todo o mundo, eu senti seu cheiro familiar invadir minhas narinas, enquanto minha garganta ressecada e ardida deixava meus murmúrios serem ouvidos na noite. Eu senti o queixo de Neji sobre minha cabeça, e o abracei ainda mais forte, como se naquele ato eu pudesse permitir que ele não se desmoronasse. Meu primo parecia alguém prestes a se partir em muitos pedaços. Uma das mãos de Neji acariciou meu cabelo, eu não me senti reconfortada com aquele gesto.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, naquele estado chorando. Eu somente sabia que estava chorando por mim, por meu tio, por meu, pai, por todos os caçadores de vampiros que tinham aquela maldita sina de perseguirem criaturas tão malignas que não deviam existir no mesmo mundo que os humanos. Eu chorava por meu primo, eu derramava lágrimas por ele, porque eu sabia que Neji nunca ousaria chorar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O corpo de meu tio Hyuuga Hizashi, foi enterrado na manhã seguinte. O antigo cemitério Hyuuga ficou repleto de pessoas, que trajavam em respeito ao luto de minha família a cor negra. As arvores exibiam folhas douradas, vermelhas, e alaranjadas, que indicavam que o outono estava no seu auge, o chão estava repleto de um tapete multicolorido, e fofo. Eu trajava meu único vestido de luto, o mesmo vestido reformado que eu havia usado tantos anos atrás no enterro da minha mãe. Eu tentei inutilmente não desviar meus olhos para os nomes escritos na grande lápide de mármore, onde a família principal, meus antepassados repousavam, foi fácil encontrar o nome da minha mãe e muito doloroso também.

Meu cabelo negro estava preso numa grande trança que descia até minhas costas, eu retorcia minhas mãos nervosamente, Neji estava do meu lado todo vestido de preto, havia grandes olheiras roxas debaixo de seus olhos, e eu tinha certeza de que ele não havia dormindo sequer, uma hora durante na noite passada.

Meu pai, também usava preto, mas sua capa era branca e azul, as cores do clã Hyuuga, ele exibia seu porte altivo de líder, e todos os homens presentes pareciam mais baixos que ele, sua voz enquanto discursava era forte e firme, e eu não podia mais perceber nenhuma semelhança, com a voz triste e fraca da noite passada.

Eu pude ver vários rostos conhecidos na multidão, eu vi Tenten ao lado de Rock Lee, eu pude ver Gaara o jovem estrangeiro caçador de vampiros que havia se juntado há pouco tempo ao clã ao lado de Shikamaru, eu vi minha sensei Kurenai olhar em minha direção, e desviei meu rosto, seus olhos cheios de bondade, deixavam meu coração apertado, e eu não podia chorar na frente de tantas pessoas.

O vento outonal fazia meu vestido balançar como se fosse um sino aberto, a capa negra de Neji enrolava em suas pernas e ele parecia não perceber. Neji havia ficado do meu lado durante a maior parte da noite enquanto eu chorava encolhida num canto do grande salão.

Ninguém havia descansado no castelo na noite passada, as sentinelas haviam sido redobradas, e qualquer barulho na floresta fazia os guardas pularem em posição de ataque, muita gente sentiu-se aliviado quando viu o sol dourado escalando as cordilheiras no leste. Eu tentei ficar acordada a noite inteira, mas eu sucumbi ao sono, e havia acordado em minha cama quente e agasalhada, o cheiro de Neji recendia em todo meu corpo, eu poderia apostar com qualquer um que ele havia me colocado na cama pra dormir, eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha, ele deveria estar sendo cuidado não eu.

Eu respirei fundo tentando conter o enorme nó que havia dentro da minha garganta, eu conseguia ouvir somente com metade da minha atenção as palavras do meu pai, o caixão que carregava o corpo do meu tio, já havia descido, para o tumulo de pedra, em sua lápide haviam escrito os seguintes dizeres:

_**Hyuuga Hizashi**_

_**Bom pai, Valente Caçador de Vampiros.**_

Eu achei que as palavras não combinavam com a imagem que eu tinha do meu tio, seu rosto alegre e bondoso tão diferente de seu irmão gêmeo, meu pai de rosto austero e severo. Mas, eu sabia que as palavras haviam sido escritas, pelo meu próprio pai, então ninguém iria contestá-las. Os últimos ritos foram realizados, não havia mais nada para ser feito. Algumas mulheres se adiantaram em silencio, e jogaram as flores que poderiam sem encontradas no outono, eu fui uma delas, mas em vez de jogar uma única flor, eu joguei uma coroa delas, feita com uma florzinha pequena que brota em todo canto no outono, suas pétalas, são alaranjadas meio amarelas, eu sabia que não era uma flor considerada bela, mas eu achava, a sua cor alegre e vibrante me lembrava muito do sorriso do meu tio, ninguém pareceu notar minha coroa. Apenas os olhos de Neji que se iluminaram com aquele meu gesto. Quanto tempo iria demorar para meu primo se recuperar. Quanto tempo ele ficaria naquela fortaleza inexpugnável que ele havia construído em torno de si mesmo...

Eu segui meu caminho de volta se colocando mais uma vez ao lado do meu pai. Os homens tiraram suas espadas das bainhas e ergueram-nas em direção ao sol outonal, todas faiscaram como se fossem estrelas, todas as espadas permaneciam firmes em suas mãos, nenhuma delas tremeu ou vacilou uma única vez, nem mesmo a de Neji. Os caçadores guardaram suas espadas e se retiraram silenciosamente do lugar. Meu tio havia sido o primeiro Hyuuga a ser enterrado sem sua espada.

Eu permaneci no mesmo lugar ao lado do meu primo, eu ficaria com ele até o momento que ele se considerasse pronto para voltar ao castelo, o vento percorreu o cemitério enfunando meu vestido negro, junto com a capa de Neji. Eu não notava os passos as nossas costas, deixando-nos sozinhos, eu não percebi meu pai ir embora.

Meus olhos estavam fixos na fumaça azulada, ou esverdeada eu não sabia definir que subia no céu azul daquela manhã de outono. Tenten havia me dito que a cabeça do vampiro Uchiha Itachi havia sido queimada, no mesmo instante em que meu tio estava sendo enterrado. Eu sabia que a única maneira de se matar um vampiro era separar sua cabeça de seu corpo, e atear fogo, ao seus membros, ou deixa-los expostos ao sol forte. Mas nós morávamos muito no norte, nem mesmo nosso sol do meio-dia podia queimar os corpos imortais, apenas provocava-lhes algumas feridas, por isso que sempre queimávamos os corpos dos vampiros capturados.

A fumaça subiu ao céu, com sua cor indefinida, eu estava muito longe do local, mas podia sentir um cheiro pungente de algo muito doce, aquilo fazia meu estomago se revirar. Eu desviei meus olhos e os pousei, nas grandes montanhas atrás do castelo, ali em algum lugar nós sabíamos que estava o covil de um dos mais poderosos clãs vampirescos. Eu podia sentir a tensão claramente na atmosfera do ar, no silencio pesado que rodeava a todos nós.

Eu sabia de uma maneira assustadora e sem duvidas de que eles viriam atrás de nós, os vampiros iriam querer vingança, eles iriam vingar seu líder morto. Eu senti meu coração bater lentamente num compasso doloroso. Eu não tinha muitas esperanças, eu não sabia o que pensar.

Eles viriam atrás de nós, e nós teríamos que lutar contra eles.

**OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não sei quanto tempo permaneci ao lado do meu primo, em frente ao tumulo de alguma forma muito estranha o tempo parecia não mais fazer diferença...

Eu podia sentir a raiva percorrendo todo meu corpo, passando por minhas veias queimando-as deixando-me num estado de fúria completo. Mas, eu estava enganado, não era raiva que eu sentia, era o mais puro ódio.

Eu flexionei os dedos da minha mão sabendo que com aquele aperto eu seria capaz, de esmagar um grande pedaço de pedra e reduzi-lo a pó. Eu queria reduzir a pó varias coisas naquele momento. Eu senti minhas presas apontando sobre meu lábio inferior, eu sabia que se não parasse de fazer aquilo acabaria me machucando, mas eu não me importava. Nada naquele momento me importava. Nem mesmo a sede de sangue. Eu estava transtornado, minha sede não era nada comparada ao meu ódio, a minha raiva. Minha sede queimava minha garganta ressecada, me deixando ainda com mais raiva, eu queria matar, eu precisava matar, liberar o assassino sanguinário que residia dentro de mim, o predador insaciável. Mas, minha mente estava muito alerta eu não me contentaria em matar qualquer pessoa, eu desejava matar uma pessoa exclusivamente!

Hyuuga Hizashi! O nome explodiu em minha mente, provocando ondas de ódio que varreram meu corpo. Eu soltei um rosnado feroz, expondo minhas presas para a noite. Maldito fosse o homem que havia tirado a vida do meu irmão! Um humano, um mero e insignificante mortal! Eu sabia que ele estava morto, se ele estivesse vivo então eu não estaria parado na amurada do castelo, tentando conter meu ódio insano. Eu o estaria caçando, eu iria encontrá-lo, eu mataria toda a corja Hyuuga se fosse necessário, apenas para por minhas mãos sobre sua carne flácida, mortal e destrincha-la. Mas, o maldito caçador de vampiros estava morto. Eu odiava os humanos e sua fragilidade, o homem que matara meu irmão, o mais antigo de nós um dos mais fortes, estava morto, longe do alcance de minha raiva da minha fúria, ele havia ido para um lugar que me estava negado. Eu desejei ter certeza de que o inferno existia assim eu poderia me sentir melhor, sabendo que Hyuuga Hizashi arderia eternamente nas chamas infernais, mas isso não me acalmou, não fez meu ódio ser menor. Eu não acreditava em nada depois da morte, eu não tinha que me preocupar com aquilo, eu iria viver para sempre.

Eu apertei meus punhos de maneira tão forte que pude sentir minhas unhas de aço se infiltrando em minha carne translúcida, eu não senti nenhuma dor, apenas uma sensação incomoda, olhei a palma de minha mão e vi o ferimento cicatrizar instantaneamente na frente de meus olhos, não deixando nem sequer uma marca visível.

A noite estava tão estrelada, eu podia ver com minha visão perfeita a luz das estrelas brilhando de forma tão intensa como diamantes contra o sol sem nem mesmo sequer prejudicar minha visão. Eu podia ouvir mesmo estando à milhas de distancias os pequenos barulhos provocados pelos animais noturnos, o bater silencioso das asas de uma coruja, o coração pulsante de uma raposa, os ratos do mato se mexendo em seus buracos embaixo da terra. Eu podia ouvir o sangue circulando pelas veias de todos esses animais, e aquilo me dava mais sede. Já fazia muito tempo que eu estava sem beber, e a sede ficava mais forte, enquanto as horas da noite iam se arrastando, mas eu não ousaria sair do castelo, nenhum vampiro ousaria.

Eu pensei em meu irmão, e senti a onda de ódio me percorrendo. Como ele havia se deixado abater tão facilmente? Eu tinha de destruí-lo, eu iria matá-lo... Aquele era meu destino, e agora ele estava morto e não havia ninguém no mundo que pudesse receber minha vingança. Eu queria rosnar alto, urrar como o animal incontrolável que eu era, eu queria cravar minhas presas assassinas em algo quente e vivo e me deixar levar pelo êxtase de sentir o sangue robusto e quente na minha boca, entorpecendo minha língua, enquanto eu o engolia refrescando minha garganta que parecia conter areia, de tão seca. Mas, eu não queria caçar, eu tinha de refrear meus instintos por pelo menos aquela noite.

Eu podia ouvir os gemidos e os rosnados dos outros vampiros do salão. Todos estavam proibidos de sair para caçar, todos esperavam uma decisão minha, eu não queria decidir nada por ninguém, eu sabia que teria de descer alguma hora e encarar aquele grupo, que buscava vingança assim como eu. Eu não queria liderá-los. Olhei para as sombras da floresta, tentando encontrar algo que me entretece eu não tive sucesso, eu não sei por quanto tempo permaneci parado na mesma posição, sem mexer nenhum músculo, sem piscar apenas deixando os pensamentos passarem pela minha cabeça numa desordem confusa, e enlouquecedora.

Passos na escada chamaram minha atenção mesmo assim eu não me movi nenhum centímetro. Eu sabia quem era eu não precisava olhar para trás. Eu me mantive estático, como a estatua sem vida que era.

- Eles não iram se conter por muito mais tempo, você é o líder, você precisa fazer alguma coisa... – eu ouvi a voz de Sai controlada saindo da escuridão, como se suas palavras não pudessem me atingir.

Eu não me virei para trás, em nenhum segundo, eu sabia que os olhos deles estavam apontando diretamente para minhas costas. Mesmo assim eu não me importei, eu ouvi quando ele se virou lentamente e desceu para o salão se juntando aos outros, meus olhos buscaram a lado leste das montanhas, a noite ainda era um manto escuro, mas em menos de duas horas o sol começaria a nascer, eu podia sentir a temperatura noturna ir aumentando gradativamente. Estava na hora eu não podia adiar mais.

Desci as escadas de pedra em caracol, eles sabiam que eu estava me aproximando, os murmúrios, os gemidos cessaram. Eu entrei no salão ricamente decorado, sendo seguido por vários pares de olhos avermelhados, assim como os meus. Eu podia sentir a raiva contida naquele lugar, eu podia ver o desejo de vingança estampado, em cada rosto de uma brancura sobrenatural. Eles estavam se contendo, estavam se segurando para não se deixarem serem dominados pelo instinto primordial, e ir caçar, buscar a vingança, aplacar a sede. Eles desejavam o mesmo que eu.

Eu andei silenciosamente pelo meio do salão principal, o bando de vampiros me seguiu, observando cada mínimo passo que eu dava em direção a cadeira que havia pertencido ao meu irmão. Eu queria prolongar aquele momento, estende-lo ao máximo, eu não gostaria de me sentar naquela cadeira. Meus passos me levaram inexoravelmente ao lugar onde, durante incontáveis noites meu irmão havia presidido nossa assembléia vampiresca, onde nós havíamos nos reunidos noite após a noite e assim teria sido durante toda a eternidade senão fosse pela intromissão de um reles humano. Meus dedos tocaram o encosto dourado da cadeira, sentindo com muita nitidez, as pequenas saliências esculpidas na madeira, eles desceram pelo estofamento, e dentro da minha mente vampirica, eu podia ver meu irmão claramente sentado naquele lugar me olhando atentamente, cuidando do meu bem estar. A onda de ódio parecia ser impossível de ser suprimida.

Eu me sentei e permaneci muito rígido, os olhos vermelhos seguiram meus movimentos com atenção, e eu pude ver a alegria do bando a me ver tomando o lugar do líder.

Sai, adiantou-se no meio da multidão, carregando algo entre os dedos anormalmente brancos. Eu pude ver o brilho do rubi a distancia, a pedra engastada num anel de ouro, devia ser valiosíssima, mas para nos seu valor era outro. Somente o líder Uchiha a carregava em suas mãos. Aquele anel havia permanecido no dedo de meu irmão por mais de 200 anos.

Os olhos de Sai eram negros, apesar de seu desejo de vingança, e de sua fome avassaladora mesmo assim seus olhos nunca haviam ficado escarlates, ele era o vampiro mais controlado que eu conhecia. Ele me lembrava muito um humano, eu não conseguia confiar nele.

O anel foi posto em minha mão direita, eu apreciei o brilho vermelho, achando que aquela cor não combinava muito comigo, eu preferia o vermelho arroxeado da cor do sangue. Eu não tinha a mesma postura que meu irmão. Eu não seria um bom líder.

Um vulto muito rápido passou por entre os vampiros e se atirou aos meus pés. Eu senti o peso leve da cabeça de Sakura sobre meus joelhos, seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos, haviam se transmutado no vermelho escarlate, seus cabelos róseos estavam desarrumados, mesmo assim ela não havia perdido sua graça, sua boca pequena estava aberta e mostrava as presas salientes, seu rosto ainda mantia a mesma jovem expressão de seus 15 anos, quando ela havia sido transformada numa imortal. Seu rosto estava corado, as lagrimas rubi escorriam por sua face, manchando sua pele quase translúcida.

- Sasuke-kun... – eu ouvi a voz sonora de Sakura encher todo o salão – todos estão sofrendo, nós queremos vingança...

Os rosnados se intensificaram, tornando-se quase um brado de guerra, a sede era tão intensa. Eu senti as mãos de Sakura buscarem meus dedos, a mão dela se entrelaçou com a minha, e eu não consegui rejeitar seu toque, apesar de desejar fazer aquilo. Eu não conseguia mais visualizar muito bem os rostos vampiricos na multidão, o ódio estava me cegando. O sol iria escalar as montanhas, e nós desceríamos para o calabouço daquela fortaleza buscando refugio por mais um dia. Nos iríamos reinar durante a noite, toda nossa sede seria saciada.

Minha visão se desanuviou quando eu tomei minha decisão, minha voz soou alta e clara para todos os vampiros presentes:

- Essa noite, quando o sol se por no oeste, nós atacaremos o clã Hyuuga. Eu serei o líder, nós teremos nossa vingança.

Os rosnados se intensificaram presas foram deixadas à mostra, as lágrimas escarlates de Sakura pararam de escorrer, sua cabeça rosada continuava deitada sobre meu colo, e eu pude ver seus lábios rosados virarem para cima num sorriso gentil, ela sentia prazer em matar. Eu queria que ela não estivesse ali. Eu teria minha vingança, mesmo que ela não conseguisse aplacar por completo meu ódio. Eu iria me alimentar de sangue humano aquela noite, do sangue do clã Hyuuga.

Continua?

**Mais detalhes no meu perfil...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso, mas o Kakashi-sensei é meu e todo mundo sabe disso tambem ( sai correndo pra não apanhar...) **

**Fic sem fins lucrativos... **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte no meu quarto, vendo o sol se infiltrar pela cortina branca de renda. Eu podia ouvir o canto dos passarinhos no jardim, e podia sentir um pouquinho da brisa que entrava pela fresta da cortina brincando em minha face. Eu não precisava me apressar para levantar da cama, meus treinos na parte da manhã haviam sido cancelados por meu pai. O clã estava num alvoroço completo depois da morte do meu tio. Espiões haviam sido mandados a cidade para buscar informações com os outros caçadores que não faziam parte do clã Hyuuga. Nenhum deles havia retornado, todos nós esperávamos ansiosos e tensos por sua volta.

Estiquei completamente minhas costas no colchão encarando fixamente o teto acima de mim, a pedra lisa possuía minúsculas fissuras e eu fiquei lá um bom tempo imaginando que aquilo era um imenso mapa de rios com seus afluentes, me imaginei num barco muito luxuoso tomando uma deliciosa xícara de chá enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. Eu estaria viajando para a capital, haveria um ótimo livro de romance ao meu lado do qual eu estaria ansiosa em terminar de ler. Meus lábios se alargaram com a imagem que eu mesma havia criado em minha mente. Meu pai tinha razão minha mente era muito fértil. Voltei a minha realidade observando minha mesinha de cabeceira, o sorriso franco e feliz de minha mãe estava imortalizado pela minha única imagem que eu tinha dela. Um pequeno retrato pintando por um pintor sem fama ou fortuna que havia se hospedado em nosso castelo, quando minha mãe ainda era uma adolescente. Era doloroso notar que nós não tínhamos muita semelhança. Meus pés tocaram o chão gelado de pedra, e eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha, o tecido fino de minha camisola, caiu até um pouco acima de minhas canelas, abri as pesadas cortinas deixando o sol se infiltrar por todo o quarto, iluminando tudo ao meu redor. Era uma manhã fria de outono, e eu pude ver o resto da neblina matinal circulando acima das copas das arvores perto da floresta, não havia ninguém usando os campos de treinamento eu notei.

Lavei meu rosto despejando a água do jarro de porcelana sobre uma bacia velha que descasca nas bordas. A água estava fria, e me tirou todo o sono rapidamente, sequei minhas mãos numa toalha branca e felpuda próxima a mim, me sentei à frente da minha penteadeira olhando atentamente meu reflexo no espelho. Meus olhos sem cor refletiam um pouco da claridade do quarto, adquirindo uma cor esbranquiçada maior que o normal, minha pele muito pálida contrastava fortemente com meus cabelos negros e muito lisos, passei as mãos displicentemente pelos fios negros, desembaraçando alguns pequenos nós superficiais. Eu não me achava uma garota bonita, meus olhos tão exótico, minha pele tão branca meu rosto afinalado demais nas extremidades me deixava sempre com um semblante infantil. Não era a toa que ninguém acreditava na minha verdadeira idade, quando eu dizia às pessoas que tinha 17 anos, eu podia ver claramente seus rostos incrédulos, tentando descobrir por que uma garota como eu mentia a idade. Era algo constrangedor.

Puxei todos os fios com as mãos prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, deixando apenas minha farta franja a mostra, eu não gostava do meu pescoço, era muito fino e ali a pele era tão branca que me lembrava a cor da porcelana, eu sabia que com aquele penteado um pouco do meu ar infantil desaparecia, mas, eu sabia que não era o tipo de garota que costumava acordar mais cedo toda as manhãs para se maquiar e se produzir, eu mal conseguia acordar decentemente no mesmo horário todos os dias, seria mais do que inviável para mim acordar mais cedo apenas para me maquiar como qualquer outra mulher. Eu era uma futura caçadora de vampiros, e precisava ser pratica, era por isso que na maior parte do tempo meus cabelos sempre estavam soltos, era mais fácil assim sem ter que ficar me preocupando em apará-los ou a forma como prende-los corretamente. O preço que eu pagava era o fato de ser completamente ignorada por todos os garotos que eu conhecia (que não eram muitos) e ser considerada uma criança eterna, provavelmente não me notariam nem mesmo quando eu completasse meu aniversario de 30 anos.

Balancei minha cabeça afastando completamente aqueles pensamentos bobos, meus cabelos desceram cascateando por minhas costas ainda era muito cedo para que meu lado dramático tomasse conta de mim. Eu precisava de uma distração, algo com que ocupar minha cabeça fantasiosa. Estava um dia muito bonito, e eu não iria sair por ai procurando alguém para treinar minha péssima esgrima, eu iria me esgueirar pelos corredores da mansão até a biblioteca, pegaria um bom livro, daqueles que eu sabia que poderia prender minha atenção por horas e ficaria lendo o máximo de tempo possível, em um dos vários jardins do castelo.

Levantei-me e parei em frente ao meu antiguíssimo guarda-roupa de madeira, eu realmente gostava dele apesar de ter consciência que logo ele seria completamente destruído pelos cupins se eu não tomasse alguma atitude, meu pai não ficaria nem um pouco feliz em me dar um guarda-roupa novo. Abri sua porta ruidosa observando as poucas roupas que eu possuía, seis vestidos reformados todos que um dia haviam pertencido a minha mãe, duas calças para treino, um colete que já estava ficando pequeno demais para as aulas de equitação, um pesado casaco para os dias de inverno que ficava pequeno em mim. Eu realmente precisava de roupas novas, aquilo não parecia ser o guarda-roupa de uma moça de 17 anos, eu tentei não me importar com aquela verdade, passei uma de minhas mãos sobre o vestido branco de minha mãe que ela estava vestindo, quando fora pintado seu retrato eu nunca o usara esperando uma ocasião especial, seu tecido leve e etéreo estava um pouco amarelado, era uma pena algo tão belo ficar escondido num, guarda-roupa com tempo de vida contado. Sem pensar muito na moda atual, vesti minha calça marrom-claro e por cima minhas botas de couro, eu não ia treinar, mas ninguém precisava saber disso, fechei da melhor forma o espartilho cinturado em meu corpo, jogando por cima minha camisa mais larga de algodão. Eu sabia que na corte uma garota de 17 anos não usava calça sendo considerado algo extremamente vulgar, mas nós estávamos muito longe da corte, e ali no nosso pequeno mundo, afastado de quase todo o resto ninguém se importava com aquele mero detalhe, nem homens nem mulheres. Caminhei rápido em direção a porta, o sol já havia subido bastante no céu era melhor eu me apressar ou a única coisa que conseguiria para o café-da-manhã seria um mingau insosso. Nem me dei ao trabalho de pentear meus cabelos, eu sabia que com aquele vento de outono aquela seria uma tarefa improdutiva.

Eu corri alegremente pelos corredores de pedra, escutando meus passos ribombarem nas paredes, o sol se infiltrava pelas pilastras, pelas janelas, pelas amuradas, inundando tudo com sua luz dourada e radiante. Eu corria sem diminuir a velocidade mesmo enquanto descia as escadas com degraus pequenos, eu conhecia cada minúscula parte daquele lugar, poderia correr sem parar pelo castelo inteiro de olhos fechados. Diminui minha corrida bruscamente, quando comecei a me aproximar do salão principal, as vozes enchiam todo o lugar num murmúrio alto, enquanto eu cruzava as enormes portas duplas de carvalho.

O Salão Principal ou Grande Salão era um dos lugares mais luxuosos do castelo, havia uma mesa principal colocada na horizontal bem de frente para a porta, ali sentavam-se os membros mais importantes do nosso clã incluindo nosso chefe, meu pai no centro. Como sempre eu percebi os olhos de meu pai me acompanhar enquanto eu andava calmamente tentando encontrar algum lugar para sentar, nas outras mesas menores, que ficavam espalhadas por todo o resto do salão. A abóboda do salão era enorme, as janelas situavam-se bem acima de nossas cabeças, deixando a luz entrar de forma quase que total. Perto da grande lareira eu notei os cabelos cor de chocolate de meu primo, ele estava sentado ao lado de Rock Lee e Tentem que estavam engajados em mais uma nova discussão, eu resolvi me juntar a eles.

- AH vai Lee, por favor, por favorzinho – eu ouvi a voz de Tentem alta, suplicando algo ao amigo de cabelos de tigelinha.

- Nem pensar Tentem, é minha eu ganhei, ponto final.

- Bom dia – eu disse me sentando ao lado de Neji, que apenas me lançou um pequeno olhar.

- Ah Hinata - exclamou Tentem, assim que eu me sentei – ainda bem que você chegou, você precisa me ajudar você tem que convencer o Lee a me emprestar a nova espada que ele ganhou.

Eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Espada? Que espada? – eu perguntei me servindo de leite puro.

- Está espada – respondeu Lee – erguendo a lamina de uma espada contra a luz, era brilhante e parecia ser muito forte, o corte era visível o que indicava que ainda não havia sido usava, o pulso era menor o que dava a impressão de poder ser facilmente manuseada, era algo realmente muito bonito.

- Eu ganhei do meu mestre – continuou o garoto de gabando – eu não merecia um presente tão bonito vindo do Gai-sensei.

- Não merecia mesmo – retrucou a garota de cabelos presos em dois pompons – eu sou muito mais apta a usar essa espada do que você.

Eu não conhecia pessoalmente o mestre de Lee e Tentem, eu sabia pelas historias que ouvira que ele era um famoso caçador de vampiros errante que gostava de trabalhar sozinho. Ele havia salvado Tentem e Lee, quando os dois ainda eram pequenos, quando a vila de ambos havia sido atacada por um grupo de vampiros enlouquecidos, muitos haviam morrido outros ficaram loucos, Lee e Tentem foram um dos poucos sobreviventes que ficaram sobre a tutela de Gai antes que ele mandasse os dois para o castelo Hyuuga, quando eles haviam mostrado boas habilidades que poderiam ser usadas em nosso clã. Já fazia quatro anos que eles estavam conosco.

- Lee, por que você não acredita em mim? – a voz de Tentem soava exasperada – eu só quero usá-la durante alguns minutos depois eu te devolvo.

O vicio que Tentem possuía por armas era algo fora do normal.

- Não – respondeu o garoto de cabelos tigelinhas, como quem encerra o assunto.

Os gritos e grunhidos de Tentem foram altos, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção por que percebi que meu primo estava olhando atentamente para mim. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e eu sabia que estava vermelha, eu não disse nada até ele quebrar meu silencio.

- Pretende treinar hoje Hinata-sama? – sua voz ainda tinha um pouco daquela distancia adquirida desde o funeral de seu pai.

- Na verdade não – eu sabia que não precisava mentir para meu primo – meu pai cancelou meus treinos, e eu bem estava pensando em passar meu tempo hoje lendo um livro.

Eu não consegui manter o contanto visual com ele desviei meu olhos me concentrando no meu copo de leite, ele não parou de me olhar. Apenas levantou-se e caminhou em direção a saída do salão.

- Ei Neji espere pela gente! – gritou Lee saindo apressado atrás do meu primo.

- Lee! Lee! – gritou Tentem se levantando da mesa – Ah homens! Eu os detesto! Até mais Hinata, a gente se vê a noite.

Eu lancei um sorriso sincero em direção a minha amiga, e concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Nesse instante a voz de meu primo chamou por meu nome:

-Hinata-sama!

Eu me virei assustada, ele era apenas um ano mais velho que eu, mas parado daquele jeito com uma postura ereta ele parecia ser um homem já formado.

- Os jardins da parte oeste serão os mais livres hoje – por um momento a voz de Neji soou sem aquela distancia que eu tanto odiava – fique por lá, é um lugar tranqüilo para se ler.

Eu concordei animadamente sorrindo, e vi um pequeno sorriso muito sutil também brotar, nos lábios de meu primo, ele virou as costas e saiu do salão, seguido de perto por Tentem e Lee, que continuavam a discussão. Eu precisava de alguma forma encontrar um jeito de ajudar meu primo, eu sabia que ele estava ainda estava sofrendo, pela morte do seu pai. Se eu pelo menos pudesse ter um pouco de sua força de vontade...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A luz solar quase, não penetrava dentro da biblioteca devido às imensas cortinas de um azul profundo que ficavam fechadas a maior parte do tempo. O lugar era silencioso, o cheiro de pó e páginas velhas recendia em todo canto, assim como o de madeira polida e tinta das canetas tinteiros. As imensas estantes de carvalho abrigavam milhares de exemplares contendo os mais variados assuntos. Eu sabia que nossa biblioteca possuía alguns exemplares que fariam invejas nas bibliotecas mais renomadas de alguns países.

Infiltrei-me ainda mais na escuridão do lugar, deixando para trás algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas nas mesinhas próximas à porta fazendo suas pesquisas. Os corredores eram ladeados pelas enormes estantes silenciosas, eu adorava aquele lugar, seu silencio, seus livros misteriosos que muito haviam me divertido. Caminhei com passos curtos passando a ponta dos dedos sobre as capas velhas e desgastadas, eu não fazia idéia do que gostaria de ler, algo novo e que mantivesse minha cabeça longe por algum tempo da minha vida. Um romance talvez... Algo com um pouco de aventura. Eu parei em frente a estante onde guardávamos os livros de Shakespeare, eu já havia lido quase todos, mas nunca me cansava de suas palavras poéticas, meus dedos tocaram Romeu e Julieta, e Sonho de uma Noite de Verão meus livros prediletos daquele autor, mas naquele momento eu não estava com vontade de rele-los, dei alguns passos para a direita examinando outros títulos, sem ter minha atenção atraída por nenhum, até que meus olhos pararam sobre o livro de capa vermelha com letras caprichosamente em douradas onde se lia Tristão e Isolda. Instantaneamente eu me lembrei da historia trágica de amor daqueles dois, um "Romeu e uma Julieta" ainda mais antigos, peguei o livro nas mãos e caminhei para fora da biblioteca, tentando fazer com que meus passos não soassem muito altos. O sol do lado de fora do castelo cegou-me durante alguns segundos, eu caminhei sem ser notada por ninguém indo em direção ao jardim oeste.

O lugar era amplo com alguns bancos de pedra e um chafariz bem no centro que não possuía mais água, o anjinho no meio do chafariz tinha uma das asas quebradas, a floresta não ficava muito longe por isso o murmúrio do vento batendo contra as folhas das arvores era maior.

Eu me sentei debaixo de uma arvore mais próxima ao jardim, um pouco afastada do começo da floresta, abri o livro e li e comecei a ler, a tarde passou rapidamente por mim. Eu já havia lido quase que oito capítulos quando meus olhos começaram a se fechar devido ao sono repentino, já havia passado da hora do almoço, mas eu não queria voltar para o castelo apenas para buscar algo para comer, deite-me na grama sentindo a tensão deixar minhas costas depois de ter permanecido muito tempo na mesma posição. As nuvens brancas feito algodão cavalgavam no céu mudando constantemente de forma. Eu não sei quanto tempo permaneci dormindo.

Acordei com o sol alaranjado batendo em meu rosto, que estava tremendamente quente, eu devia ter ficado muito vermelha dormindo ali com o rosto virado diretamente para o sol, espreguicei-me e levantei sentindo as juntas um pouco dolorida por ter dormido no chão. Não iria demorar muito para a noite cair por completo era melhor eu voltar para o castelo, peguei meu livro do chão e não dei nem mesmo dois passos em direção a saída do jardim quando ouvi um farfalhar alto de folhas atrás de mim. Eu me virei muito rápido olhando em direção a orla da floresta tentando enxergar alguma coisa, mas não havia nada para se ver, as sombras ali dentro eram maiores e meus olhos detectavam apenas galhos e folhas. Eu ouvi mais uma vez o ruído dessa vez acompanhado por passos rápidos, senti meu coração palpitar muito rápido de forma dolorosa, ainda estávamos com um pouco da luz solar brilhando no céu, então aquilo não poderia ser um vampiro... Pensando daquela forma, eu caminhei lentamente para dentro da floresta, devia ser algum intruso, algum homem mesmo vadiando muito longe das vilas próximas, eu não precisava ter medo, poderia muito bem me livrar de um ser humano, o único problema seria se a criatura que estava fazendo aquele barulho não fosse humana. Por um segundo eu pude ver claramente a cabeça de Uchiha Itachi brilhando contra a luz de uma tocha, o pensamento fez meu corpo tremer involuntariamente e eu prestei mais atenção nas arvores ao meu redor do que na imagem dentro da minha cabeça. Estava tudo muito quieto e as sombras ali dentro muito alongadas. Foi nesse momento que eu vi uma sombra se mexendo não muito longe de mim em grande velocidade, e percebi meu terrível descuido. Poderia sim ser um vampiro se protegendo nas sombras da floresta, e eu estava lá agora dentro da floresta, me virei em direção à luz e comecei a correr sentindo que estava sendo perseguida, o pânico dominou meu coração e forcei minhas pernas a correrem o mais rápido possível, seu eu alcançasse a luz que ainda restava no céu que banhava o jardim então a criatura não poderia me com enorme alivio que meu pé tocou o solo do jardim onde a luz ainda que fraca se alastrava, mas no segundo depois meu coração parou, eu senti garras puxarem minha cintura, e o grito ficou preso na minha garganta, eu senti que algo me puxava de encontro a outro corpo, e depois meu corpo foi jogado para frente num turbilhão de cores que passava diante dos meus olhos. Eu senti garras segurarem meus pulsos, que se feriram, mas quase não senti a dor, me debati de olhos fechados, acertando pontapés e socos em algo macio e felpudo. O reconhecimento fez com que eu abrisse meus olhos de uma vez. Eu estava sendo prensada contra a grama por um enorme lobo de pelo castanho, seu focinho comprido estava bem acima de mim e ele parecia achar muita graça da minha situação, seus olhos negros parecendo dois pontinhos de nanquim brilhavam com uma inteligência muito grande para um animal.

- Sai de cima dela seu vira-lata imundo! – eu ouvi a voz de Neji. Virei meu pescoço e vi meu primo entrando no jardim com a espada em punho.

O enorme lobo acima de mim rugiu, e mostrou os dentes afiados, para meu primo que não se intimidou. Eu fiquei com medo que os dois se atracassem numa briga.

-Kiba não brigue com Neji – eu falei um pouco alto, tentando sobrepor aos rugidos do lobo castanho, e a concentração do meu primo.

O enorme lobo olhou em minha direção, seus olhinhos brilhando como se tivesse me entendido, ele balançou a enorme língua rosada e lambeu meu rosto. Não consegui deixar de rir com aquele gesto.

- Sim eu te reconheci agora você poderia fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim. Sabe você é pesado.

O enorme lobo afastou-se de mim e ficou na minha frente meio encurvado sobre as duas patas traseiras, eu percebi que ele estava se concentrando para voltar a sua forma original, quando a voz do meu primo soou mais uma vez irritada.

- Seu pulguento, nem pense em voltar ao normal e ficar pelado na frente de Hinata-sama!

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem rosadas, e vi Kiba voltar para dentro das sombras da floresta. Meu primo se aproximou de mim, e me ajudou a levantar.

- Você está bem Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji parecendo preocupado.

- Sim, foi apenas um pequeno susto. Não se preocupe.

Não demorou muito Kiba saiu do meio das arvores, usando apenas uma calça velha e de aparência desbotada, seu peito largo e bronzeado estava nu, e ele realmente parecia não se importar com o vento gelado que começava a soprar. Agora que estava de volta a sua aparência humana meu amigo, exibia um enorme sorriso para mim, seu rosto bronzeado e conhecido parecia muito satisfeito em ver a cara feia que meu primo estava fazendo. Eles nunca iriam se cansar de irritarem mutuamente.

Kiba era um caçador de vampiros, que possuía uma forma muito peculiar de caçar seus inimigos. Ele era um lobisomem, o ultimo remanescente de uma alcatéia que havia sido completamente dizimada por vampiros errantes. Ele havia sido acolhido dois anos antes, ainda ferido por meu pai que deixara ele permanecer no castelo, em troca de seus serviços. Por ter a facilidade de se locomover rápido, e ser extremamente forte quando em sua forma gigantesca de lobo, Kiba sempre tinha alguma missão a desempenhar e quase nunca nos víamos direito. Mas, quando tínhamos tempo de estarmos juntos ele era um bom amigo.

- Você ainda continua com o mesmo cheiro bom Hinata – disse meu amigo, sorrindo quando finalmente parou na minha frente.

Eu senti a clara tensão entre Kiba e meu primo, e tentei ignorar aquilo.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado Kiba, ninguém me avisou.

- Cheguei ontem mesmo, mensagem urgente de seu pai, ele me queria vigiando o castelo. Por isso eu te tirei de perto da floresta. Qual o seu problema Hinata, ficar sozinha desse jeito enquanto estamos numa situação tão perigosa.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem por estar recebendo uma advertência do meu amigo.

- Precisava ter sido tão brusco com ela animal? – meu primo levantou meu pulso escoriado bem diante do rosto de Kiba. O sangue havia escurecido e eu já não sentia mais nenhuma dor.

Eu pude ver os olhos castanhos do meu amigo se arregalarem diante do meu machucado, ele de repente pareceu muito preocupado.

- Hinata me desculpe, não sabia que tinha te machucado. Nossa eu realmente devia ter pegado mais leve, com você...

- Não foi nada Kiba apenas um arranhão.

- Preste atenção da próxima vez cachorro – a voz de Neji era ríspida.

- Parem vocês dois foi apenas um arranhão eu estou bem.

Os dois se olharam ameaçadoramente, e eu pude ver a tensão percorrendo seus olhares mortíferos.

- É melhor voltarmos Hinata-sama está ficando tarde.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, meu primo tinha razão a noite já havia caído escurecido uma boa parte do céu sobre nós. Caminhei entre Kiba e meu primo conversando alegremente com meu amigo. Se Kiba pudesse ficar um tempo razoável conosco, então talvez meus dias não seriam tão solitários, eu não queria perturbar Neji pedindo sua companhia, meu primo já tinha muito com o que se preocupar além de mim. Apertei meu livro vermelho contra o peito, não poderia deixar de ler alguns capítulos antes de dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meus olhos negros percorreram o céu, a lua cheia pálida e esférica iluminava a escuridão, deixando o brilho das estrelas apagado. Meus dedos flexionaram, enquanto eu os fechava no meu punho, eu estava sozinho sobre aquele morro observando abaixo de mim, o castelo do clã de caçadores de vampiros. As luzes estavam apagadas na maioria dos lugares, e havia pouquíssimos guardas sobre a amurada de vigia, aquilo seria mais fácil do que eu havia imaginado. Atrás de mim eu pude sentir a presença de Sai, e Sakura, eu sabia que os dois iriam me seguir, mas eu não gostaria de platéia enquanto caçava. Minha boca estava sedenta, meus sentidos pareciam mais aguçados e eu quase não podia conter a euforia quando pensava que aquela noite iria cravar minhas presas sobre carne humana. Meus olhos escarlates varreram o céu, e eu pensei em meu irmão antes de mergulhar precipício abaixo e sair em minha caçada. O vento noturno agitou meu cabelo, e os muros do castelo ficavam mais próximos a cada segundo.

Eu destruiria o clã Hyuuga aquela noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Eu estava dormindo tranquilamente, o livro vermelho aberto sobre meu peito pois havia adormecido lendo suas palavras, quando um barulho estarrecedor me tirou bruscamente do sono, e mão fortes me puxaram para fora da cama, eu levei algum tempo para perceber que eram as mãos de meu primo.

- Neji! O que foi? O que está acontecendo.

- Não temos tempo Hinata-sama, o castelo foi invadido você precisa vir comigo...

As palavras saíram tão rápidas dos lábios de meu primo que eu quase não pude distingui-las, o pânico tomou conta de mim e eu não pude pensar em mais nada com clareza, pensei em meu pai, em minha irmã, Tenten, Lee, Kiba onde eles estariam?

A mão forte de Neji, agarrou a minha e nos saímos correndo do meu quarto, eu tentei pegar minha espada mas a força de Neji me impediu de voltar para trás. O corredor do meu quarto estava silencioso, mas eu podia ouvir gritos e coisas sendo quebradas não muito longe de nós, meus pés descalços batiam com força no chão enquanto eu tentava acompanhar o ritmo da corrida forte que meu primo me empunha. A lua estava cheia eu pude notar quando passamos por uma janela, Neji carregava em punho a espada erguida, eu sentia meu coração batendo tão rápido que julguei que não suportaria mais por muito tempo correr daquela maneira.

As pernas de Neji nos levaram para uma escada que subia em caracol, aquela passagem iria nos levar para a muralha do castelo. Neji começou a subir velozmente as escadas me arrastando pela mão, mas algo prendeu minha perna, eu cai no chão sentindo minhas costelas baterem com força nos degraus. Um vampiro segurava meu tornozelo, suas unhas afiadas haviam cravado em minha pele, de onde o sangue rubi escorria, o movimento de Neji foi muito rápido, de uma só vez ele decepou a mão da criatura que urrou mostrando os dentes afiados e a língua muito mais rosada que o normal. Ele avançou para me atacar segurando com a mão boa, o lugar onde a mão havia sido decepada, a espada de meu primo zuniu no ar e a cabeça do vampiro rolou no chão com seus olhos ainda abertos. O sangue da criatura respingou no rosto e nas mãos de Neji uma poça vermelha foi formada no chão, e havia sangue também nas paredes, eu olhei assustada para meu primo, que rapidamente me colocou em pé, a dor que senti em minhas costelas foi aguda e dilacerante eu me curvei tentando respirar sem provocar a dor, nesse momento eu vi através da minha visão periférica, uma sombra caminhando ao nosso encontro. Os olhos perolados de meu primo se arregalaram, ele puxou com mais força ainda minha mão e nos começamos a correr escada acima, a dor aguda ao lado de meu corpo fazia com que fosse difícil demais respirar. Alcançamos os últimos degraus e fechamos a pesada porta de madeira atrás de nós, estávamos na muralha do castelo num ponto muito alto, meus olhos varreram o pontos que eu podia ver do castelo, havia pequenos focos de incêndio e eu percebi, vampiros por toda a parte. Meu coração batia tão alto que eu jurava que Neji o estava ouvindo. Meu primo se colocou em posição de batalha segurando a espada muito firme em suas mãos. Ouvimos passos lentos na escada, e a porta de madeira fragmentou-se em milhares de pedaços que voaram por todos os lados. Eu senti meu sangue gelar em minhas veias quando vi o vampiro a minha frente.

Sua pele era muito branca, como a lua cheia acima de nós, seus olhos brilhavam, vermelhos e sanguinolentos, suas presas estavam a mostra numa espécie de sorriso de deboche deformado, havia sangue seco escorrendo por seu pescoço e ao redor de seus lábios. Sangue das pessoas que eu amava. Eu senti minhas vísceras se revirarem dentro de mim e levei a mão aos lábios contendo a ânsia. Eu vi meu primo avançar em direção à criatura com a espada erguida, o golpe foi desferido com força, mas o vampiro segurou com uma mão sem se ferir a lamina da espada de meu primo. O medo tomou conta de meu ser, e o próximo movimento da criatura foi muito rápido, com a outra mão livre ele puxou Neji de encontro a seu corpo, meu primo se debateu incapaz de se soltar do abraço do vampiro. A garganta de Neji foi exposta enquanto a criatura cravava com força suas presas em meu primo. Meu grito alto e fino escapou de meus lábios.

Os olhos do vampiro recaíram sobre mim, mas eu não me importei, me abaixei no chão, e meus dedos tocaram numa lasca de madeira com a ponta afiada, segurando-a firmemente como um punhal eu corri em direção a criatura e cravei a lasca firmemente em seu pescoço albino. A madeira penetrou em sua carne com um jorro de sangue escarlate, o vampiro largou meu primo no chão, que caiu desacordado. Os olhos vermelhos da criatura estavam sobre mim, então era assim? Eu morreria naquele momento?

A mão branca do vampiro acertou-me no rosto, com uma força sobre humana, eu senti minhas costas baterem com força, contra a parede da muralha, e todo o ar foi expelido de meus pulmões, o sangue subiu pela minha garganta e eu o cuspi enquanto caia molemente no chão. Minha cabeça rodava e eu vi os passos do vampiro se aproximar de mim. Não muito longe Neji estava caído sem se mexer, eu torcia para que a criatura esquecesse dele e se concentrasse apenas em mim, se concentrasse apenas em me matar, e deixasse Neji vivo. Meu corpo todo doía e sombras embaçavam minha visão, eu sabia que iria perder a consciência a qualquer momento... Eu senti mãos fortes me erguendo antes que a escuridão tomasse conta por completo do meu ser.

Continua...

**_Yare Yare mina-san eu voltei com mais um cap dessa fic particularmente dificil de escrevr mas pela qual eu criei um carinho especial... Acreditam que eu tava pensando em deleta-la, mas num tive coragem u.u Vou continuar a escrevendo mas, ja deixou avisado que os cap delas iram demorar mais do que das outras... Mas, espero que isso não desanime ninguem... Obrigada por todo apoio para que essa fic continue :D _**

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Tilim: **Tilim !!!!!!!!! que honra minha primeira review nessa fic ser sua :D fico toda contente! ainda mais por saber que vc gostou tanto assim da historia... Ja fazia algum tempo que eu tava querendo escrever algo vampiresco mas tava sem coragem dai me veio essa ideia ! Pode deixa que nossa querida Hinata-san não sera uma inutil por muito tempo... ahhhh e eu adorei a dica das adagas longas tem razão combina muito mais com ela XD; Tilim me desculpe pela resposta ser curtinha hoje, mas é que eu to sem tempo gomem mesmo! Obrigada por sempre apoiar meus projetos, eu nunca conseguirei agradece-la realmente, sou sua fã forever! Beijos e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oláaaa!!!!! hehehehe que bom que gostou do primeiro cap da fic :D. Sim Sim a Sakura é uma vampira caidinha pelo Sasuke mas entenda bem nada serio XD. Ainda não sei se o Naruto irá aparecr na fic, pois estou em duvida de que lado coloca-lo XD. Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic e gostando! Obrigada pelos elogios beijos e jah neh :D

**Luh Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeee! nossa que bom que vc gostou da fic! demoro mas posto, espero que continue a acompanha-la, beijos e jah neh ;D

**KaH Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeeee! obrigada pelos elogios !!!! é sempre bom saber de pessoas que apreciam o trabalho da gente :D realment o Sasuke tem planos para a HInata XDDD. Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos e jah neh :D

**I-Dalice E-Milly: **oieeeeee! obrigada pelo elogio, pode deixar que a fic irá continuar sim :D continue a acompanhar, beijos e jah neh :D

**Luts Lotu's: **oieeeeeee!!!!! obrigada pelo elogio! ;D precisamos ter mais fics de vampiros no site XDD espro que vc continue a acompanha-la, beijos e jah neh :D

**zal-chan: **oieeeeeeee!!!!!! obrigada pelos elogios !!!!!! XDDDDDDDD eu tbm sou fã de carterinha da Meyer, os capitulos serão um pouco demorados mas irão sair . espero que continue acompanhando, beijos e jah neh :D

**shinjiyuu azumi : **oieeeee!!!!!!! obrigada pelo elogio, pode deixar que continuarei a fic, logo logo a Hinata irá aprender a lutar... espero que continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**OoOooOooO **

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence obviamente. Kakashi-sensei é meu! **

**Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. **

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoOooOoOO  
**

Eu acordei devido a dor, e desejei estar voltar a inconsciência, minha cabeça latejava de tal maneira que eu achava que a qualquer momento ela fosse se partir, minhas costas doíam tanto que eu sentia como se ondas de calor a percorressem de cima abaixo, deixando-me zonza. Eu não sabia onde estava e também não conseguia enxergar nada, meus olhos abriam-se e fechavam e quando estavam abertos a única coisa que podia ver era a mais total escuridão. Tentei me mexer, mas a dor de cabeça apenas aumentou, como se alfinetes estivessem entrando lentamente sob minha pele e atingindo meu cérebro, a dor foi tão intensa e tão forte que senti meu estomago entrar em convulsão, me virei de qualquer maneira sem perceber que estava deitada sobre um colchão macio, e vomitei o pouco liquido que estava em meu estomago, por alguns instantes senti um tremendo alivio, e pude respirar um pouco mais tranquilamente, até a dor de cabeça agonizante voltar e toda minha consciência fixar-se somente naquilo.

Estava tentando me mexer, quando mãos geladas tocaram meu corpo, eu não me esquivei ou tentei impedir, estava fraca, confusa, e a dor naquele momento parecia ser maior que tudo. Senti um pano limpar os cantos de minha boca, estava úmido. Minha garganta ficou ressequida, senti uma sede tremenda, como se eu tivesse engolido areia do deserto, mas, não encontrei minha voz para pedir água ao dono daquelas mãos geladas que me tocavam.

O estranho moveu-me lentamente e colocou meu corpo reto sobre o colchão, o pequeno movimento fez meu cérebro ranger dentro de minha cabeça, eu senti que estava apertando os dentes por causa da dor, e não conseguia parar. As mãos geladas tocaram o lado direito acima do meu abdômen, onde se encontravam minhas costelas, a dor ali foi tão intensa que meu corpo reagiu num impulso. Eu soube então que tinha uma de minhas costelas quebradas, somente isso poderia explicar toda aquela dor.

As mãos geladas deixaram meu corpo por alguns instantes, eu pude ouvir pequenos ruídos, mas não pude identificá-los com clareza, passos, o som de um copo sendo preenchido por algum liquido murmúrios de vozes cochichando algo muito baixo. Então as mãos geladas voltaram até mim, e tentaram empurrar uma bebida para meus lábios, eu resisti, pois meus dentes estavam trincados devido a dor de cabeça, mas os dedos do estranho conseguiram entreabrir meus lábios com uma facilidade tremenda, e a bebida amarga, grossa e gelada escorreu por minha garganta. A ânsia de vomito me dominou de novo, mas a mão gelada sobre minha boca, me impediu de fazer com que o líquido voltasse.

Os sons foram ficando cada vez mais distantes, e a dor pareceu estar cedendo, então nada mais importava porque a dor estava indo embora e eu estava voltando para o confortável mundo da inconsciência, mas antes que meus sentindo se perdessem por completo, eu pude ouvir uma frase, pude ouvir um nome...

- Tem razão Sasuke-sama, os mortais são extremamente frágeis...

Eu sabia que devia sentir medo, mas o medo não veio. Apenas à gratidão me invadiu quando eu caí novamente na escuridão da inconsciência.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Eu não sei por quanto tempo permaneci naquele estado de letargia acordando e dormindo, às vezes a dor nas costelas me assaltava e eu achava que não poderia suportá-la, outras vezes a dor de cabeça era tão forte que meu mundo parecia estar girando, enquanto eu continuava deitada em algum lugar que eu não sabia onde era. O tempo passou, mas eu não soube quantos dias, não conseguia enxergar direito o dono das mãos frias que me tocavam de vez em quando, trocando minhas ataduras, me dando a comida da qual eu não sentia o gosto, ou passando um pano úmido sobre minha testa molhada. Minha voz continuava trancada em minha garganta, e a bruma sobre meus olhos parecia que jamais voltaria a se desfazer, minhas memórias estavam confusas e embaralhadas, como peças de um quebra cabeça confuso e sem lógica, a realidade por vezes parecia ilusão, a única coisa que me mantinha lúcida e consciente de mim mesma era a dor que ia diminuindo gradativamente. Sempre me sentia agradecida quando a inconsciência levava embora a razão do meu corpo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Despertei e tive a sensação de que estivera dormindo por um longo tempo, a dor de cabeça havia me abandonado por completo, e a dor nas costelas não passava de algo que me incomodava ligeiramente. Meus olhos estavam completamente abertos e eu podia enxergar tudo com clareza ao meu redor, eu não conhecia o quarto onde estava.

O dossel na cama era largo e completamente entalhado em madeira, os lençóis e cobertores eram de um vermelho escuro. Do meu lado esquerdo, duas janelas enormes encontravam-se cobertas por cortinas de veludo azul, a lareira em frente à cama era grande e estava acesa, havia tapetes espalhados pelo grande aposento, assim como algumas poltronas e pequenas mesinhas. Sentei-me na cama para conseguir enxergar melhor o lugar, a única iluminação que eu tinha era do fogo baixo que deixava o quarto cheio de sombras, não havia nenhum som vindo de lugar nenhum, eu estava completamente sozinha.

Sai da cama com toda cautela possível, fiquei um pouco zonza tentando ficar de pé, não sentia quase mais nenhuma dor, mas sentia meu corpo frágil, e levemente dormente.

Continuava a usar a mesma camisola que estava usando no momento do ataque ao castelo... Minhas lembranças estavam enevoadas, mesmo assim minha mente estava clara... Quantos dias haveriam se passado desde o ataque? E onde eu estava?

Caminhei em direção as grandes janelas e afastei as cortinas para olhar a paisagem. A noite lá fora estava escura, as estrelas no céu brilhavam como prata, a lua crescente era apenas um risco branco e brilhante. Eu conhecia aquela paisagem ligeiramente, parecia ser a mesma floresta que circundava o castelo Hyuuga vista de um outro ângulo.

A porta do quarto abriu com um pequeno estalo, eu me sobressaltei, e olhei em direção a figura que caminhava lentamente entrando no quarto. Apesar das sombras eu vi o tom extremamente pálido de suas faces, seus olhos negros que brilhavam de forma diferente, seu andar gracioso, imitando um felino como se estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta. Não havia duvidas o ser parado na minha frente era um vampiro.

- Vejo que finalmente acordou – a voz da criatura chegou até mim de forma profunda e melodiosa – Como se sente?

Eu sentia meu coração batendo muito forte dentro do meu peito. Estava sem nenhuma arma ali, se lutasse contra a criatura com certeza ela me mataria facilmente, eu nem mesmo conseguia entender por que ainda estava viva.

- Tenho ordens de não lhe fazer mal algum – continuou o vampiro gentilmente - Me chamo Sai, então não se preocupe porque não pretendo machuca-la.

As palavras do vampiro me pegaram de surpresa, eu queria respostas tudo estava confuso.

- Onde estou?

- No castelo do clã Uchiha – respondeu o vampiro.

Minhas pernas vacilaram por alguns segundos e eu tive de segurar fortemente na janela para não cair, eu estava no covil dos monstros... Viva.

- Sasuke-sama ira vê-la eu trouxe roupas, toalhas há um banheiro seguindo reto por esse aposento. Pode se banhar sozinha?

Meus olhos percorreram o rosto extremamente pálido do vampiro aminha frente. Seus olhos negros assim como os cabelos curtos e lisos confundiam-se com as sombras do quarto, as vestes dele também eram negras, o que destacava ainda mais sua postura. Ele caminhou lentamente sem parar de olhar em minha direção, deixou um embrulho sobre a cama desarrumada eu não consegui nem imaginar o que aquilo poderia ser.

- Quando acabar de se banhar Sasuke-sama virá vê-la, - anunciou a criatura ainda de forma muito educada - Não seja tola de não cumprir um pedido tão simples desses, suas respostas logo serão respondidas.

Sem me dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ou me der qualquer outra informação o vampiro chamado Sai, deixou meu quarto em silencio assim como entrara. A porta foi fechada atrás dele e eu me vi sozinha novamente naquele aposento que não conhecia. Estava assustada, confusa, e sem saber como agir, resolvi então seguir o que o vampiro havia me dito e decidi tomar um banho, pois também estava precisando.

Segui pelo corredor que ele me apontara encontrando uma porta no final, girei a maçaneta elegantemente decorada, facilmente, a porta abriu-se sem nenhum ruído me mostrando um banheiro amplo feito de mármore das paredes ao teto. Uma banheira de porcelana muito fina ficava no centro do comodo, as torneiras pareciam ser de ouro e brilhavam na fraca iluminação produzida pelas velas nos vários castiçais espalhados pelo ambiente. Eu me surpreendi com minha própria imagem sendo refletida no gigantesco espelho que ficava diante da banheira. Meu rosto estava muito pálido e havia olheiras escuras sob meus olhos que pareciam estar também sem brilho. Meu cabelo estava embaraçado e quebradiço, eu me sentia suja, e a idéia de tomar um banho parecia de repente extremamente atraente.

Caminhei animadamente em direção a banheira que era muito maior do que eu havia imaginado, inclinei-me ligeiramente sobre as torneiras brilhantes e abri todas, a água límpida jorrou em profusão enchendo rapidamente toda a superfície da banheira, me despi com pressa me livrando da minha camisola suja e suada. Entrei na banheira sentindo um imenso prazer quando a água morna tocou minha pele, lavei meu rosto vigorosamente meus braços e pernas. Olhei em volta do luxuoso banheiro procurando algum sabonete. Sobre a pia de mármore meus olhos encontraram vários vidrinhos cheios de líquidos coloridos, levantei-me espalhando água por todo o piso frio e corri para a pia a fim de pegar os pequenos vidros. Derramei o conteúdo deles na água que imediatamente encheu-se de bolhas com um cheiro leve e delicioso. Não sei por quanto tempo apreciei a temperatura da água, nem a deliciosa textura da espuma sobre minha pele, mas depois de um tempo que realmente pareceu-me bastante longo dei-me conta de que deveria me apressar. Não era hora de esquecer dos meus problemas.

Peguei uma toalha da imensa pilha que estava ao lado da banheira. Enxuguei meu corpo, e vesti por cima um roupão branco macio e felpudo que estava ao lado da pilha das toalhas, deixei a camisola no chão onde havia me despido, sobre os cabelos molhados enrolei a toalha e comecei a caminhar novamente em direção ao quarto que estava ocupando.

Tudo me pareceu do mesmo jeito que eu deixara quando cheguei ao aposento, olhei ao redor me sentindo apreensiva devido ao enorme silencio as cortinas quase não se mexiam, mas uma brisa noturna invadia o lugar deixando o ambiente fresco.

- Espero que tenha aproveitado o banho – disse à voz que saiu da poltrona que estava virada diante ao fogo.

Meu coração saltou em meu peito, fazendo com que minhas costelas doessem levemente. Eu vi a figura de um homem erguer-se se virando em minha direção, e quando ele me olhou pude sentir todo o ar ser expelido de meus pulmões.

Sua face era perfeita sem qualquer marca ou cicatriz, a pele pálida parecia ser feita do mais puro mármore, seus lábios eram delicados e fortes ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos absurdamente negros brilhavam como uma luz sobrenatural. Seus cabelos também eram negros, mas pareciam estar arrepiados dando-lhe um ar jovial. Estava vestido impecavelmente usando um traje de cavalheiro negro. Tinha elegância, e certa graça felina, mesmo assim eu sabia que por trás daquela aparência esplendorosa havia um monstro sanguinolento, eu sabia que aquele ser que me olhava era um vampiro, e por isso lutava com todas as minhas forças para não me encantar por ele.

- Como se sente? –perguntou a criatura caminhando em minha direção – parece que seus ferimentos finalmente se curaram.

Ele era alto eu notei enquanto ele se aproximava, movia-se com convicção e elegância, ao seu lado eu parecia feia e desengonçada, como um rabisco infantil ao lado de uma obra de arte. Ele era mil vezes superior a mim, e mil vezes mais forte, era inútil tentar lutar contra ele. Precisava me controlar.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, atual líder do clã vampírico Uchiha.

A saliva desceu minha garganta arranhando-a, a imagem da cabeça de um vampiro com olhos cor de rubi pairou sobre minhas pupilas antes de desaparecer, vendo-o naquele momento eu podia observar a semelhança. O vampiro a minha frente era irmão do vampiro assassinado por meu tio...

- Vista-se – disse Sasuke, ainda me observando de perto – você deve estar com fome, irei leva-la para jantar.

- Por quê? – minha voz era fina e sem firmeza, comparada com a dele um grunhido horrível.

- Não irei responder nenhuma pergunta agora. Fique tranqüila tem minha palavra que não irei lhe fazer mal, apenas vista-se.

Ele apontou o embrulho que o outro vampiro havia deixado sobre minha cama antes, caminhei até ele para ver o que era. Meus dedos tocaram um papel finíssimo de seda, que poderia ser facilmente rasgado, dentro havia um vestido de cor vinho lindíssimo, olhei incrédula para aquilo, não conseguindo acreditar nas imagens a frente de meus olhos.

- Tenho certeza que ficara perfeito – disse Sasuke ao meu lado olhando o vestido – Espero que a cor não lhe desagrade.

Sem perceber minhas mãos apertaram o tecido caríssimo do qual o vestido era feito, o vampiro apontou para um biombo meio escondido pelas sombras do quarto,me escondi atrás daquela proteção e levei minha mão direita até meu coração, precisava me acalmar, não devia deixar a criatura perceber, que estava nervosa, que estava com medo. Despi rapidamente o roupão e abri ainda mais o embrulho encontrando outras coisas além do vestido; havia roupas intimas um par de sapatos também vermelhos e um, espartilho bege simples, me vesti rapidamente colocando por cima de tudo o vestido rubi. Nunca havia usado nada como aquilo, as mangas eram bufantes e terminavam em pequenas rendas brancas ao redor de meus punhos, o corpete era extremamente afinalado mostrando minha cintura perfeitamente, o decote quadrado me deixava extremamente envergonhada expondo uma parte do meu corpo que eu nunca deixava a mostra. Tirei a toalha de meus cabelos ainda úmidos que desceram até minha cintura, e sai detrás do biombo.

Encontrei o líder vampiro no mesmo lugar, seus olhos me percorreram por completo como se avaliasse algo senti meu rosto arder. Ele pareceu não se importar.

- Ficou perfeito. Exatamente, como eu havia imaginado.

A voz dele era macia, suave, envolvente, se eu deixasse me enganar iria acreditar naquela falsa cordialidade, iria acreditar que ele não me faria mal algum...

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso? – eu perguntei sentindo minha incapacidade de sair daquela situação.

- Paciência – respondeu o líder vampiro sem alterar o tom de voz – todas suas perguntas serão respondidas enquanto jantamos. Você deve estar com fome. Penteie seus cabelos, sua beleza não precisa de nada mais, além disso.

Eu fiz o que ele me pediu de forma rápida, sem me importar com o resultado final, queria as respostas o mais rápido possível.

Ao sairmos do quarto Sasuke deu-me o braço direito como um cavaleiro faria, eu toquei nele de maneira muito superficial, sentindo meu estomago despencar dentro de mim. Seu braço era musculoso e firme, como se fosse feito de rocha e não de carne ossos e sangue.

Caminhamos por um imenso corredor de pedra iluminado pelos archotes de ferro, eu não vi absolutamente ninguém, mesmo assim tinha a nítida sensação de estar sendo seguida vigiada, como se alguém estivesse me espreitando atrás daquelas imensas e grossas paredes.

Nossos passos nos levaram até a entrada do castelo, as grandes portas de carvalho,estavam abertas, e na frente delas uma carruagem negra elegante a nossa espera. Fiquei observando o cocheiro parado em seu posto e imaginei se ele seria humano ou um vampiro, mas não conseguir distinguir a diferença. A lua crescente estava parcialmente encoberta por nuvens deixando a noite mais escura.

Entrei na carruagem com a ajuda de Sasuke, o vampiro sentou-se na minha frente comportando-se como um legitimo cavalheiro humano, não sorria, mas mesmo assim sua expressão não era de toda séria. Parecia que escondia um segredo extremamente divertido, algo que o deixaria feliz quando fosse revelado. Tentei não observa-lo tanto e me comportar como se não me importasse com sua presença, queria mostrar uma Hinata autoconfiante, auto-suficiente que obviamente não existia.

Pensei no meu pai, na minha família, em Neji.... Como o clã estaria depois da invasão? Quantos estariam feridos? Quantos haviam sido mortos? E por que eu ainda estava viva...

Olhei em direção as arvores que ladeavam a estrada que estávamos seguindo, a velocidade da carruagem era vertiginosa, o condutor devia estar exigindo tudo dos cavalos. Sabia que o vampiro me observava com seus olhos negros e penetrantes, por isso tentei evitar olhar em sua direção. A beleza dele era por demais fascinante para meus olhos mortais.

Não demorou muito e chegamos ao povoado que se localizava na base da montanha. Eu havia estado ali pouquíssimas vezes junto do meu pai quando criança, e jamais à noite, por um momento meus olhos percorreram o lugar com curiosidade. Já era noite, mas havia muitas pessoas nas ruas estreitas de pedras. As carruagens passavam numa confusão que não respeitava os pedestres, as poucas damas que eu via usavam vestidos compridos com saias rodadas, luvas e algumas jóias, havia vários homens andando por aqui e ali, alguns de aparência esnobe, elegantemente vestidos, outros maltrapilhos, com os cabelos compridos e ternos remendados e quase sem corte. Por um momento eu esqueci que estava na companhia de um vampiro, mas então a realidade caiu sobre mim como uma pedra quebrando aquele momento. O que aquele vampiro estaria pretendendo transitando no meio de todas aquelas pessoas? Será que estaria pensando em cometer um grande massacre?

- O que você quer me trazendo num lugar como esse cheio de gente? – eu perguntei incapaz de esconder minha incredulidade.

Sasuke olhou em minha direção e eu percebi seus lábios se crisparem levemente para cima num meio sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, eu já me alimentei mais cedo.

A resposta dele havia sido direta e precisa, um calafrio percorreu minha espinha de auto a baixo, será que ele havia saciado toda sua sede antes de estar comigo? Por isso que ele se comportava de forma tão controlada?

A carruagem parou na frente do único restaurante da cidade, servia de pousada também aos viajantes, não era muito elegante, mas eu nunca havia ido a qualquer outro restaurante então achei aquele no mínimo muito respeitável. Sasuke abriu a porta da carruagem pra mim e novamente me ajudou a descer, tomou meu braço com uma intimidade que eu não gostei, ele estava no controle estávamos seguindo completamente o plano dele.

Entremos no lugar que estava cheio, o cheiro da fumaça de charutos com o de bebidas fez meu estomago embrulhar, rangi meus dentes para que minha expressão continuasse a mesma, Sasuke me conduziu para uma mesa vazia ao lado de uma das janelas, era uma boa localização, ele devia ter pagado á alguém para deixar a ele aquele lugar reservado para nós.

Imediatamente um homem com o rosto mal-humorado aproximou-se de nós, entregou o cardápio mal conservado ao líder Uchiha que lhe sorriu de forma amigável. O homem mal-humorado apenas deu as costas a nossa mesa, sem notar nada de estranho no homem que estava sentado a minha frente. Não reparou em como sua pele era pálida, tão pálida que chegava a ser translúcida, não reparou na elegância dos seus gestos, como os de um felino mimado engatinhando-se preguiçosamente ao redor da presa. Os dentes brancos como mármore que se sobressaiam levemente por sobre lábios rosados como uma flor. E aquela beleza fulgurante como se ele fosse feito de uma matéria mais fina, mais pura e brilhante do que nós mortais.

- Não me olhe desse jeito – advertiu-me Sasuke sorrindo simpaticamente – vai chamar atenção demais.

- Por que essas pessoas não percebem que você é um vampiro? – Eu perguntei incapaz de me conter.

- Elas não acreditam que um vampiro tenha a minha aparência. Ouviram historias durantes anos, que falavam de monstros com presas gigantescas cobertas de sangue. Eu sou apenas um cavalheiro, extremamente educado.

Eu vi os lábios dele se curvarem para cima e seus caninos aparecerem ligeiramente, eram mais afiados que o normal, mas somente eu parecia notar essa diferença.

- O que você deseja comer? Ensopado de galinha? Ou talvez o risoto a moda da casa? – Sasuke me perguntou.

Eu não consegui responder a pergunta, olhei em volta procurando cuidadosamente na multidão uma forma de escapar dali. Talvez se eu fosse rápida conseguiria fugir daquele lugar...

- Não há como escapar – a voz do vampiro chegou até mim fria e sem emoção – se tentar sair dessa mesa eu terei que trazê-la de volta mesmo que precise usar a força. E acredite em mim eu não quero usar de força agora.

Olhei na direção dele sabendo que falava a verdade. Eu estava com medo.

- Acho que vou pedir o risoto a moda da casa, tudo bem pra você?

Não respondi, ele pareceu não se importar, chamou o homem mal-humorado, que anotou nosso pedido silenciosamente, e se retirou durantes alguns instantes voltando logo em seguida com um vinho dentro de um balde cheio de gelo, que deveria estar reservado para nós.

Sasuke abriu a garrafa de vinho com uma facilidade incrível, despejando seu conteúdo em nossos copos brilhantes, eu vi seus olhos brilharem enquanto olhava na direção do liquido rubi.

- Beba – ele me pediu delicadamente – Deve estar delicioso.

Eu não cumpri seu pedido, permaneci em silencio observando-o, sentindo meu coração galopar em meu peito.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? O que quer fazendo tudo isso?

- Você é muito direta senhorita Hyuuga, e também um pouco precipitada, o que preciso lhe dizer precisa de uma introdução antes, por isso espero que seja paciente.

Eu permaneci em silencio. O som das vozes ao nosso redor era um murmúrio incomodo que eu tentava ignorar, apesar da voz de Sasuke estar baixar eu conseguia ouvi-la claramente.

- Diga-me o que você sabe a respeito do surgimento do clã vampiresco Uchiha?

- Não muito – eu respondi com sinceridade – o clã foi formado por Uchiha Itachi a mais de quatrocentos anos e vem se mudando de lugar tendo se fixado aqui no norte da Inglaterra há pouco mais de cem anos.

- Está enganada senhorita, não foi meu irmão quem fundou o clã, foi um outro vampiro.

Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem, eu podia confiar no que aquele vampiro estava me contando?

- Não é isso o que está escrito nos nossos arquivos.

- Muitas coisas não estão escritas nos arquivos Hyuuga, e é exatamente isso que eu pretendo lhe contar agora.

O líder vampiro parou de falar e pegou a taça de vinho cuidadosamente nas mãos, o liquido rubi refletiu em seus olhos vítreos e frios.

- Você sabe – Sasuke disse sem me olhar – por que o clã Hyuuga, dedicou-se a nos caçar?

Mais uma vez ele havia me feito uma pergunta para qual eu não tinha resposta. Eu nunca me perguntara por que minha família havia escolhido aquele modo de vida. Para mim o fato do clã Hyuuga caçar vampiros, havia sido sempre algo normal. Jamais em algum momento eu havia parado para pensar em como aquilo havia começado.

O vampiro sentado do outro lado da mesa percebeu a demora para que eu respondesse sua pergunta. Seus olhos absurdamente negros me estudaram. Eu senti minha face arder levemente, tendo a atenção daquela criatura completamente sobre mim. Era muito difícil não desviar minha atenção, quando eu encarava aquele rosto sem macula alguma. Eu entendia agora o fascínio que os vampiros exerciam sobre os humanos.

- Vou esclarecer-lhe algumas coisas senhorita Hyuuga, que pelo visto você desconhece – anunciou Sasuke. Eu vi então uma centelha de raiva pairar no limiar daquele olhar cativante.

- Há quatrocentos anos atrás – continuou o vampiro – eu e meu irmão andávamos vagando sem rumo pelo continente. Naquela época era muito mais fácil para nós nos movimentarmos ou nos escondermos. A fome e inúmeras doenças assolavam essa terra sem piedade. Não muito diferente do que é agora. Tínhamos comida em abundancia, quase nunca encontrávamos outros como nós, mas quando isso acontecia, não nos misturávamos. Desde o inicio eu e meu irmão preferíamos apenas a confiança um do outro.

Nesse momento ele fez uma pausa e eu tentei conter meu espanto. Ele dissera quatrocentos anos, isso significava que ele era antigo até mesmo para os de sua própria espécie. Seu poder e força deviam ser quase incomensuráveis. Mesmo assim era quase impossível acreditar naquilo, vendo-o envergar a postura de um jovem cavalheiro elegante, que não parecia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos.

- Eu não sei o que lhe disseram sobre o surgimento de seu clã – continuou Sasuke – mas eu posso garantir que não há nada de romântico, ou fascinante nele. Acredite em mim eu estava lá.

- Duzentos anos atrás – disse o vampiro – eu e meu irmão, encontramos dois homens se abrigando numa floresta ao norte desse país. Um deles era velho e estava extremamente doente, o outro mais novo vestia-se como um simples andarilho. Itachi e eu os observamos, não demorou muito para descobrirmos que aqueles dois reles humanos não passavam de dois bandidos, salteadores de carteiras, que infestavam como pragas todas as grandes cidades. Tínhamos fome, ambos havíamos acabado de acordar. Ninguém sentira falta daqueles sujeitos, que muito provavelmente já haviam feito mal há muitas pessoas. Resolvemos então nos alimentarmos deles, estaríamos lhes fazendo um favor. Uma morte rápida quase indolor, lembrando-lhe que um deles, já estava fadado aquele mesmo destino em breve.

O homem mal-humorado voltou trazendo em uma bandeja dois pratos da comida que Sasuke havia pedido. Eu me assustei com sua aproximação. Estava completamente absorvida na historia que estava ouvindo.

- Coma – disse o vampiro na minha frente, logo que voltamos a ficar a sós – Parece estar com uma cara ótima.

Olhei em direção ao meu prato sem sentir a menor fome, com a colher na mão mexi no ensopado, que não me parecia nada apetitoso. Eu imaginei que para ele aquela visão devia ser pior do que os restos de comida dados aos porcos.

- Continue, por favor – eu pedi ainda brincando com a minha comida.

- Você deve comer.

Com pressa eu enfiei a colher cheia dentro da boca. O caldo muito salgado e quente queimou minha língua. Mesmo assim eu continuei realizando aquele processo enfadonho de levar comida até meus lábios, e depois engoli-la. O vampiro pareceu satisfeito com aquilo. Em nenhum momento eu o vi tocar, com seus dedos longos e delgados no prato que estava em sua frente.

- Meu irmão e eu caçamos aqueles homens pela floresta – continuou Sasuke. Seu rosto estava virado em direção a janela do restaurante de forma, que eu podia observar apenas seu perfil aquilino. – Eles não nos deram trabalho. Itachi apanhou o mais velho, e sem pressa se alimentou dele. Eu segurei o mais novo observando meu irmão se alimentar. Ele era o mais velho, era o líder, entre vampiros quando andam em grupos certas regras devem ser cumpridas, uma delas diz que o líder sempre se alimenta primeiro.

- O homem que eu estava segurando entrou em pânico, quando viu aquela cena. Eu estava distraído era jovem, e nunca achei que uma presa pudesse contra atacar. Você pode imaginar o que me aconteceu?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. O vampiro virou seu rosto em minha direção e eu tremi ao ver seu olhar. Ele estava cheio de um ódio profundo e rancoroso. Seu rosto inumanamente bonito estava deformado numa careta, seus lábios rosados haviam se tornado uma linha fina e quase imperceptível. Era uma imagem terrível e fascinante, e mesmo assim eu não conseguia parar de observá-lo.

- Ele me atacou – respondeu Sasuke a sua própria pergunta – O desgraçado tinha uma pequena faca escondida em uma das mangas. O ferimento nem mesmo me causou dor, mas foi o suficiente para que a surpresa me fizesse liberta-lo. Então ele fugiu. Gritando histericamente, podíamos ter ido atrás dele. O caçado até o nascer do sol se fosse necessário. Mas veja bem não fizemos isso. Vocês dizem que não temos sentimentos, que nossos corpos estão mortos por isso não temos o direito de caminhar entre os vivos. Mas naquele momento nós poupamos aquele bandido por misericórdia.

- Você tem irmãos senhorita Hyuuga?

Aquela pergunta eu podia responder facilmente, então foi o que eu fiz:

- Tinha... Ela morreu alguns anos atrás.

- Então você pode entender como me sinto, ou quem sabe talvez imaginar. – a voz da criatura tornou-se um murmúrio quase inaudível para meus ouvidos – Consegue entender como é para mim,ter meu irmão assassinado, quatrocentos anos depois, por um dos descendentes de um reles bandido que teve sua vida poupada?

Um caroço começou a formar-se em minha garganta. Mais do que nunca eu podia sentir o ódio emanando daquela criatura. Meu coração estava disparado em meio peito, e minha respiração entrecortada. Eu queria olhar ao redor, pedir por ajuda. Mas não havia ninguém ali naquele lugar que pudesse me ajudar de qualquer forma. Todos nós estávamos a mercê daquela criatura que estava a minha frente.

- Aquele bandido que fugiu histericamente gritando – continuou Sasuke, sua voz agora não passava de um sibilo – incubiu seu filho, e o filho de seus filhos de caçar e matar as criaturas demoníacas que sugam sangue. E seus descentes acreditaram na loucura de acharem que poderiam ser capazes de nos exterminar.

- Muitos vampiros morreram pelos nossos – eu me ouvi dizendo e me espantando com minha própria ousadia.

- Recém-criados – respondeu Sasuke com desdém – vampiros ainda jovens incapazes de controlar seus poderes. E eu posso garantir que mesmo assim muitos dos seus morreram, muito mais do que os nossos. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que seu tio teve em sorte em conseguir matar meu irmão nada mais do que isso.

Um calafrio percorreu minha coluna. Novamente em minhas lembranças lá estava nitidamente à imagem de uma cabeça decepada. Era verdade que meu tio havia conseguido a proeza de matar o líder do Clã vampírico Uchiha, mas o preço havia sido sua própria vida.

- Você tem idéia senhorita Hyuuga – continuou o vampiro – que eu poderia ter matado todos os membros da sua família, sem nem mesmo erguer um dedo para isso. Vocês reles humanos nada poderiam fazer contra um ataque organizado por mim.

- Vocês atacaram o castelo... – eu murmurei.

- Mas, não tínhamos intenção alguma de cometer um massacre, o nosso objetivo era um só. Você.

Aquela única frase dita de forma casual, fez com que meus lábios secassem. Apertei minhas mãos uma contra as outras tremendo de medo. Eu não entendia o que ele queria me dizer. Se eu iria morrer então porque me contar tudo aquilo. Eu não tinha duvida alguma que aquele vampiro podia me tirar a vida com uma facilidade incrível.

- Por quê? – eu balbuciei não tendo certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

- É simples – respondeu o vampiro – Você será a herdeira Hyuuga um dia. É a única filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, sua morte seria um grande impacto para seu clã. Uma perda quase que inestimável. Mesmo assim para mim sua morte ainda não iria vingar meu irmão...

- O que quer dizer...

- Eu não vou matá-la Hinata. Isso seria muito pouco, e para mim a morte é uma benção não uma condenação. Eu quero mais. Quero ver seu clã sofrendo... Vou transformá-la numa vampira. E quando sua sede ultrapassar toda sua consciência, então eu irei solta-la sobre o castelo Hyuuga. E você ira se banquetear com o sangue daqueles que mais presa.

Eu mal pude ouvir aquelas palavras. Meus ouvidos zumbiam levemente, enquanto meu corpo inteiro parecia estar adormecendo. Por alguns instantes o mundo pareceu entrar e sair de foco. De repente toda aquela situação me pareceu ser um pesadelo. Eu queria desesperadamente acordar, mas, não sabia como.

O pânico tomou conta de mim, eu desejava poder sair correndo daquele lugar. Estar de volta na segurança de minha casa. Eu não queria ser um monstro! Eu preferia com todas minhas forças estar morta!

Eu mal pude perceber quando Sasuke fez sinal para que nosso garçom mal-humorado se aproximasse, num segundo ele estava ali levando embora, a comida mal tocada e as taças de vinho ainda cheias.

Eu não me movi meu cérebro não parecia mais ter o controle sobre meu corpo. De repente eu pude sentir mãos na minha cintura que me içaram facilmente para cima. Eu quis chorar quando percebi que as mãos fortes que me tocavam eram frias e conseguiam me enregelar, mesmo me tocando por cima de metros de tecido.

Eu tentei buscar forças dentro do meu intimo, eu me lembrei claramente das imagens das pessoas que eu amava. Eu era uma pessoa condenada. Não havia salvação para mim. Se o fim havia sido decretado para minha vida, então eu queria pelo menos escolher como ele iria ser. Eu não queria ter uma morte escolhida por outro ser. Eu não queria ter minha vida controlada. Eu deveria atacar o vampiro que estava me carregando naquele momento pelas ruas da cidade até uma carruagem negra e lustrosa e morrer lutando.

Sim tudo me parecia muito simples, se eu o atacasse, então ele teria de revidar, porque essa é sua natureza. Eu já não me importava mais se estávamos na frente de outras pessoas, eu só queria escapar. Eu não tinha medo de morrer... Não naquela situação.

Eu tentei mover meus braços, mas nada aconteceu. Eu me sentia uma boneca de pano incapaz de controlar os próprios membros. De repente nós já estávamos diante da carruagem. Novamente as mãos frias estavam sobre meu corpo, ajudando-me a me sentar da melhor forma possível naquele estofado caríssimo de couro.

Minha voz estava presa. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas pareciam serem incapazes de realmente enxergar. Eu havia deixado os tentáculos do desespero me alcançarem, e agora eu não podia me mover. Estava presa dentro de mim mesma, porque eu sempre havia sido uma pessoa fraca. Eu iria morrer, e não conseguia mover um centímetro do meu corpo para tentar impedir que aquilo se tornasse verdade.

Meus olhos se voltaram para o vampiro que estava sentado a minha frente. Em alguma parte do meu cérebro eu sabia vagamente que a carruagem estava se movendo e que nós devíamos estar voltando para o covil daquelas criaturas, mas aquilo não me importava. Eu só conseguir olhar para o ser a minha frente. Tão impassível e imperturbável. Um ser que havia determinado como seria o fim da minha vida. Ele estava de olhos fechados, e eu não pude deixar de admirar como suas pálpebras cor de lavanda caiam suavemente escondendo seus olhos, como seus cílios eram longos e delicados. Ele era a imagem da serenidade, enquanto eu sentia um verme comer minhas entranhas com o medo e o desespero que me consumiam. Eu queria gritar chorar histericamente, mas eu não tinha forças... E eu me odiava por isso...

Eu desviei meus olhos do vampiro e os fechei com força. Algo se agitou dentro de mim. Eu estava no escuro e completamente sozinha. Eu desejava minha espada como nunca antes... Eu desejava uma chance, por mais remota que fosse de escapar. Se eu tivesse uma oportunidade, eu estava jurando para mim mesma que a usaria com todas minhas forças... Eu escaparia daquela criatura. Aquele era meu único desejo. Eu queria me salvar...

Então foi nesse momento que meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo. Literalmente.

Eu ouvi o grande estalo, antes que o impacto de verdade me atingisse. Meu corpo foi jogado bruscamente contra o lado esquerdo da carruagem e eu demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os ruídos aumentaram gradativamente e então eu senti a sensação de despencar no vazio, e num átimo de segundo meu cérebro compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. A carruagem em que estávamos viajando havia sofrido um acidente. Nós estávamos caindo num barranco, que parecia ser muito íngreme.

Meu coração então disparou alegremente dentro do meu peito. Eu era uma reles humana, eu não sobreviveria a um acidente como aquele. Muito provavelmente eu morreria quando a carruagem finalmente terminasse de cair.

Então eu suspirei e me preparei para o impacto. Estava bom para mim. Eu aceitava meu fim. Eu não estava com medo. Estava feliz porque eu não seria um monstro! Porque com minha morte, os planos da criatura chamada Sasuke seriam frustrados.

Eu sorri enquanto aquele pensamento passava rápido como um relâmpago sobre minha mente. Então a silenciosa escuridão me envolveu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente. Bem acima de mim numa distancia incalculável, a lua em forma de foice pairava num céu de um azul profundo. Eu nunca tinha a visto daquela forma. De um branco tão profundo e leitoso misturado levemente com um tom de azul mais claro. Por alguns instantes eu não consegui fazer nada a não ser observar aquela cena, com minha mente totalmente vazia de pensamentos.

Então a dor me invadiu e eu tive vontade de gritar, mas apenas murmúrios escaparam de meus lábios entreabertos, enquanto a dor ia se multiplicando pelo meu corpo.

Eu tentei sentar, mas o movimento apenas me causou tontura. Eu respirei e aspirei profundamente, tantas vezes quanto fui capaz, tentando manter minha cabeça limpa, buscando uma linha de raciocínio por menor que ela fosse.

Podia sentir cada parte do meu corpo, e por algum motivo isso me alegrou. Lentamente e dolorosamente eu senti minha mão se arranhar contra o lugar onde eu estava. A grama fria roçou contra minha pele, junto com alguns pequenos estilhaços de cacos de vidro. Pelo visto eu havia sido atirada para fora da carruagem com a queda.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu senti as sombras ao meu redor irem aumentando gradativamente. Eu não sabia quanto tempo havia estado desacordada, de certa forma aquele pensamento me alarmou. Atrás da minha cabeça, eu sentia algo quente e viscoso. Meus dedos então se ergueram até aquele lugar tocando num ponto que parecia estar muito mais dolorido que o normal. Eu levei então meus dedos até a frente do meu rosto, e mesmo com a visão embaçada eu podia enxergar a cor vermelho-rubi do meu próprio sangue.

Meu estomago se revirou dentro do meu corpo. Eu havia batido a cabeça com muita força. Aquele era um ferimento muito serio, do qual eu precisava me preocupar. Eu precisava me levantar e buscar ajuda, do contrario eu podia ficar ali até morrer devido ao sangramento. Aquele pensamento me provocou um arrepio, eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Eu me movi muito lentamente, mesmo assim cada parte do meu corpo protestou devido ao movimento. Usei toda a força que fui capaz de reunir, e me virei de barriga para baixo. O cheiro pungente de terra invadiu minhas narinas, por alguns instantes eu fiquei ali parada apenas aspirando aquele cheiro tentando me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse a dor.

Eu continuei me movendo tentando ficar apoiada nas mãos e nos joelhos. Demorou muito até que eu conseguisse. Eu senti o suor brotar em minha testa, e meu sangue quente e abundante escorrer da minha nuca até meu colarinho.

O mundo girou bruscamente quando finalmente eu parei de me mover, o cabelo tapava toda minha visão como uma cortina negra, por isso eu tentei remove-lo do meu rosto, mas não consegui nada muito eficiente.

Com a cabeça levemente erguida, eu pude perceber que estava numa clareira, a minha frente à floresta era uma massa compacta de sombras galhos e folhas. Não pude divisar nenhum barranco ou ladeira íngreme, por isso julguei que ele estaria atrás de mim onde eu não o podia enxergar.

Meus olhos então se moveram lentamente pelo lugar, por fim eles pousaram em algo que trouxe calafrios ao meu corpo.

Sasuke estava sentado não muito distante de mim. Seu tronco estava encostado contra uma árvore, seu rosto estava virado para baixo, completamente imóvel. Durante alguns segundos eu tentei entender o que ele estava fazendo, então meus olhos se fixaram numa estaca de madeira que estava encravada em seu peito e eu pude compreender.

Ele havia sido ferido no coração. Um dos únicos pontos fracos dos vampiros. Obviamente ainda não estava morto, já que somente uma estaca independente de que material for feita não acaba com vampiro algum. Mas o paralisa por tempo suficiente para que você decepe sua cabeça. Pelo visto ele estaria ali incapaz de se mexer até que o sol escalasse as costas do mundo e surgisse fulgurante no leste, transformando sua carne em cinzas.

Eu quase não podia acreditar. Aquela era a chance que eu havia tanto desejado. Um golpe de sorte irônico do destino. Se pelo menos eu não estivesse tão ferida, poderia sair dali o mais rápido possível e caminhar até em casa.

A cabeça do vampiro se moveu ligeiramente sobre seu pescoço. Lentamente ele levantou seu rosto cravando seus olhos em mim. O que eu vi fez com que meu corpo gelasse.

Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. As presas agora completamente visíveis desciam delgadas até o começo de seu lábio inferior rosado. O rosto fino e bem entalhado estava tão branco quanto giz. Durante um longo minuto ele me observou, por fim ele levou a mão direita até a ponta da estaca de madeira que estava cravada em seu peito. Mas, não foi capaz de arrancá-la. O movimento apenas pareceu cansá-lo ainda mais. Então seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso enquanto seus olhos escarlates ainda estavam fixos em mim.

- Então você ainda está viva – a voz dele era mais rouca, lembrando não mais um sibilo e sim um rosnado – A sua família tem muita sorte... Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo da minha.

Eu tentei pensar em algo inteligente para lhe dizer, mas nada me ocorreu. Pensar também fazia minha cabeça ocorrer.

Percebi então que meus braços estavam muito trêmulos e começando a fraquejar, com o resto de minhas forças, então eu me firmei e sentei quase incapaz de controlar meu tronco.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei de maneira boba.

- Um pequeno acidente na estrada. O cocheiro ali gostava de correr, e não prestava muita atenção nas curvas. Estou contente que tenha quebrado o pescoço.

Eu segui a direção do olhar do vampiro, e vi o corpo de um homem estirado na grama ao lado de dois cavalos imóveis. A cabeça do cocheiro estava num ângulo muito estranho para um ser humano. Eu desviei meu olhar com nojo.

- Você parece estar bem ferida – comentou Sasuke – mas, não incapaz de fugir...

Ele tinha razão. Eu estava muito ferida, eu não podia vê-la, mas a ferida em minha cabeça estava me preocupando bastante. Mesmo assim eu sabia que estava numa situação muito melhor que a dele. Eu podia tentar levantar e andar, e quando o sol nascesse a luz iria apenas me beneficiar, ao passo que para o vampiro a minha frente aquele seria seu fim.

Eu sabia que devia sair dali o mais rápido possível, para de encarar aquele par de orbes escarlates, virar as costas e me embrenhar na floresta, mesmo assim eu não dava nenhum comando para meu corpo se mover.

Com o corpo completamente machucado, sentindo o sangue escorrer por minhas costas e empapar meu vestido a única coisa da qual eu era capaz de fazer era olhar para a criatura a minha frente e perceber que ele estava morrendo.

Algo se agitou desconfortavelmente dentro do meu corpo. Toda aquela cena de repente me parecia extremamente errada. Eu não sabia se sentia pena daquela criatura, ali parada incapaz de se salvar, mas de alguma forma eu não desejava sua morte. Seria essa a fraqueza que meu pai sempre dissera ver em mim? Minha incapacidade de odiar... Ou de fazer mal. Mesmo sabendo que a criatura a minha frente teria me assassinado sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes.

- O que está esperando pra fugir? – perguntou o vampiro num meio rosnado – Saia daqui.

- Não... – eu respondi baixinho rangendo os dentes e me aproximando lentamente daquela criatura.

- O que pretende fazer? Com suas ultimas forças decepar minha cabeça?

Eu parei há apenas um passo de distancia dele. Daquela pequena distancia a beleza dele me pareceu ainda mais surreal. Mesmo debaixo do fraco raio de luz da lua, eu ainda conseguia admira-la. Cada contorno preciso. O tom uniforme de sua pele, os lábios que pareciam macios e convidativos. Eu senti meus dedos formigarem de curiosidade querendo tocar, a pele que ficava embaixo de seu queixo e descia lentamente por seu pescoço delgado.

Minha cabeça rodou quando eu aspirei o cheiro dele. Um cheiro tão profundo e delicioso que aguçou todos meus sentidos, eu senti minha boca se encher de água, e apoiei minhas mãos nos ombros da criatura que pareciam ser esculpidos em gelo.

Meu rosto se levantou e meu olhar se fixou no dele que estava acima do meu. O cheiro dele pairou ao nosso redor se fixando em minhas mãos, nas minhas roupas e no meu cabelo empapado de sangue.

- O que está fazendo? – ele me perguntou num murmúrio quase inaudível, como o farfalhar das folhas acima de nós.

Eu quis responder que não sabia. Que provavelmente havia batido a cabeça com muita força e havia ficado louca. Mas aquela resposta incoerente que estava no limiar da minha mente não fazia sentido nem mesmo para mim.

Por isso eu nada lhe disse, apenas usei a pouca força que ainda possuía e me aproximei ainda mais do vampiro, levando minhas penas meu tronco para cima das coxas robustas dele.

Quando nossos corpos se encontraram eu vi seu olhar acender-se e brilhar ainda mais em vermelho. Instintivamente eu soube que ele estava com fome do meu sangue. Mas, mesmo assim aquilo não me assustou.

Eu tentei mover meu corpo de maneira suave sobre o colo dele, tentando ficar longe da ponta da estaca, mas aquilo fez com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio tão precário. Então lá estavam às mãos frias obre minha cintura me ajudando a ficar ereta.

- O que está fazendo? – repetiu o vampiro a pergunta dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

- Uma loucura – eu respondi levando minha mão direita para a base do seu pescoço.

Ali a ponta dos meus dedos deslizou pela textura de seda que era sua pele, sem estranhar o frio de neve que emanava dela.

- Beba – eu disse num fio de voz ainda tocando seu pescoço.

Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram assustados com aquela única palavra que meus lábios haviam pronunciado.

- Por quê?– ele me perguntou por fim se recompondo do susto.

- Por... Que... – eu murmurei lentamente.

Eu não sabia, não havia uma resposta coerente. Eu apenas não queria que uma criatura, mesmo que fosse um condenado morresse na minha frente. Eu era realmente uma tola sem salvação.

Eu senti uma das mãos do vampiro trazerem meu corpo ainda mais perto do dele. Percebi então que ele ainda possuía muito mais força e controle sobre o corpo do que eu. Seus dedos percorreram minhas costas provocando calafrios. Sem querer eu fechei os olhos e senti-o roçar seus lábios em minhas pálpebras.

- Você tem certeza? – ele murmurou numa voz melodiosa passando a mão que não estava em minha cintura na minha nuca.

- Sim... Eu apenas não quero...

- Diga o que não quer...

Agora seus dedos de gelo tocavam meus lábios, meu queixo, meu colo. Em cada lugar que eu era tocada pela geada que era sua pele, eu sentia meu sangue pulsar e correr em minhas veias mais rápido.

- Não quero... – eu comecei vacilante – Não quero ser transformada numa vampira.

A risada baixinha dele me lembrou pequenos guizos dourados. Eu abri os meus olhos encantada com aquele som, e prendi a respiração quando percebi o rosto dele pairando numa distancia muito curta do meu.

Eu não tinha mais força alguma para sustentar meu corpo, eu sabia que agora era ele quem estava me segurando em seus braços.

Definitivamente eu havia perdido minha única oportunidade, a irônica brincadeira do destino. Eu não fugira. Eu tivera a chance de escolher a salvação, e mesmo assim caminhara diretamente pela condenação.

Eu estava sendo enlaçada por um vampiro. Por vontade própria eu oferecera meu sangue a ele. Aquilo tudo era a mais completa e total insanidade, e não havia volta.

Eu o senti-o virando delicadamente meu rosto, expondo meu pescoço para os raios leitosos da lua. Dali ele retirou lentamente alguns fios de a brisa fresca do ar noturno percorrer a clareira onde estavamos e brincar em meu colo. Eu fechei meus olhos e sem pensar em mais nada enlacei o pescoço dele, sentindo a delicadezao havia volta. tal insanidade. e total insanidade. dos fios de seus cabelos negros contra as palmas de minhas mãos.

A língua dele úmida e delicada como veludo percorreu meu pescoço, fazendo com que meu corpo se enchesse de sensações nunca antes experimentadas, das quais eu não sabia o nome. Meus dedos se cravaram ainda mais nos cabelos do vampiro, enquanto meu cerebro se enchia do cheiro pungente e provocante que ele exalava.

Eu senti a criatura movimentar muito devagar suas mandibulas, e então roçar a ponta de suas presas contra uma das veias que pulsavam descontroladamente em meu pescoço. O medo fez com que meu coração saltasse como um cervo sendo perseguido dentro do meu peito.

- Acalme-se - me pediu o vampiro num tom de voz delicado.

Eu tentei com todas minhas forças me acalmar, mas meu coração tornou-se um rebelde com vontade propria e não me obedeceu, continuou retumbando em meus ouvidos como um tambor na escuridão.

E então eu não pude pensar em mais nada, antes que eu pudesse sequer assimilar o que estava realmente acontecendo as presas do vampiro desceram de forma certeiras sobre meu pescoço. Eu senti uma dor latejante quando os dentes da criatura rasgaram minha pele, mas então assim como veio a dor foi embora dando lugar a uma sensação de dormencia deliciosa.

Eu naveguei naquela semi-incosciencia, sentindo como se todos os problemas do mundo fossem esvaindo lentamente do meu corpo. De repente não havia nada mais com que me preocupar. A dor, o medo, a morte. Nada daquilo parecia relevante, eu estava com tanto sono, eu apenas queria virar-me confortavelmente e dormir durante um longo tempo.

Então antes que eu estivesse preparada para que aquela sensação terminasse, o vampiro retirou as presas do meu pescoço. A deliciosa sensação de dormencia me abandonou por completo dando lugar a dor e as minhas preocupações.

Percebi que estava muito fraca e que minha cabeça pendia molemente em cima do meu pescoço.

- Hinata - chamou o vampiro por meu nome - Abra seus olhos.

Eu segui aquela ordem, mas apenas pude enxergar atraves das minhas palpebras semi-cerradas. Eu pude ve-lo então pairando sobre mim. Uma figura deslubrante com a pele resplandecendo. Seus labios estavam pintados de vermelhos, assim como suas presas salientes, mas a cor escarlate de seus olhos dera lugar ao profundo negro cor da pedra ônix.

- Como você se sente? - ele me perguntou tranquilamente.

- Não sei... - eu respondi num fio de voz muito fraco - Estou com sono...

Os braços de Sasuke então me apertaram contra seu peito de aço, e então eu pude perceber que ele ja havia retirado a estaca de seu peito. Pelo visto ele sugara uma grande quantidade de sangue meu, por isso que suas feridas estavam cicatrizando de forma tão acelerada.

Mas, mesmo assim eu ainda estava viva... E não era uma vampira... Aquele pensamento fez com que meus lábios se abrissem num sorriso espontaeno.

- Obrigada - eu consegui dizer de maneira debil para o vampiro.

- Pelo o que? - ele estava sussurando em meu ouvido.

- Por não ter me trasnformado num monstro...

Não houve resposta, mas eu senti as mãos dele percorrerem minha face, indo descendo levemente pelos meus labios, passando por meu queixo, deslizando pelo meu pescoço, parando quase sem tocar a ferida que ele havia feito ali naquele lugar.

- Você não entende - disse por fim, com uma voz que fez meu coração ranger de tão linda que era - Eu quase não consegui parar de beber seu sangue... O seu sabor é a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu experimentei em toda minha existencia.

**OoOoOoOOO **

Olá mina-san!

Gostaria de esclarecer algumas cosinhas!

Depois de um tempo muito longo eu finalmente, resolvi terminar de escrever esse capitulo dessa fic, que estava pela metade a muito tempo.

Esse é meu presente de Natal para a leitora **marcy bolger**, que me mandou uma review e eu resolvi atende-la da melhor forma que pude.

Eu agradeço do fundo do coração a todas as pessoas que mandaram review para essa fic, mas infelizmente por enquanto minha inspiração

só conseguiu chegar a isso.

De verdade eu espero que vocês caros leitores possam me perdoar.

Se possivel espero ainda que vocês tenham aproveitado esse capitulo,

reviews seriam muito bem-vindas e apreciadas.

Embora eu tenha certeza de que não as mereça!

Um Feliz Natal a Todos e

Boas Festas


End file.
